The Duchess and a soldier
by Dude from Scotland
Summary: As the clone wars rage on, a Scottish soldier will be tested by his family, his duty and his love. Sorry really bad at summaries. Please read and review to help me improve on my story. Thank you. Got a wee bit of swearing. I don't own Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All I can hear is gun shots, I look to my left and right and I see my men getting shot down right in front of my eyes.

"Sgt Broadfoot, you're orders?" a private no older than 17 years old shouts to me.

"Pull back, get the men to pull back NOW!" I scream at the private.

As the private obeys my instructions I can see the enemy advancing towards me and my troops, I hear my radio go off.

"Alpha Bravo Charlie niner niner... Broadfoot what the hell is going on out there? Why is your private running into enemy fire with a white flag? Hm? Well? Broadfoot answer me!"

I turn around and see the private running straight into enemy fire, crying screaming,

"I surrender, I surrender! Please help me, if you do I'll help you kill them!"

"BROADFOOT!" The radio goes again,

"Eh sir, we are having a difficulty defending this post so if you would be so helpful in getting me either reinforcements or you coming down here and helping us. I would appreciate it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU COME OUT ALIVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF! WELL DO YOU HEAR ME BROADFOOT? DO YOU? YOU'VE MADE A GREATER ENEMY NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR?"

I look at the enemy, and then I look at my men. I know what I have to do now.

I turn and I see what I've got to work with, I tell my men they can stay and fight or if they wish to retreat then I will not hold them as cowards. Most of my men stay by my side. I look at my ammo, I have 2 rocket launchers, a sniper rife with 25 rounds, a heavy duty rife, 10 bayonets and 5 hand guns. I turn and look at my best friend, Tuck, he gives my the look of we can do this.

"What's the plan Sarge?" Tuck says to me.

"Um I have a bold plan which is risky, very risky but, but however, we can do this okay? I believe in you guys okay! I do! Right so the plan is to have 5 men firing - rapid fire at the enemy, while the 5 guys are firing a want you Billy to run to the tree and provide sniper support try and take out the guy who is leading this attack because if you kill him then the enemy will be confused, thus giving us the upper hand. When the enemy is in turmoil then we will bring in our heavy gun, John that's you. Myself and Tuck will be helping the men with rapid fire. Once the enemy is weak or on top of us then we will go to hand to hand combat. Understood?"

"Yes, Sarge!" All my men shout.

As the enemy advances I shout the command to open rapid fire. As we fire I see Billy run to the tree and provide sniper fire, we are making some impact with the rapid fire as the enemy starts to trip over their fallen men. However, this doesn't slow them down, I shout to Billy to hurry up and take out the leader of this attack, but it's too late the enemy is on top of us and my men start going to hand to hand combat, we start killing the enemy with our bayonets but there are too many of them. We keep going covered in blood, we still keep going we must defend our post or we will be over run. I heard Billy say that the leader has been killed and starts helping us take out the enemy who have over run our position. I shout to John to open fire, he drops his knife and starts firing at the enemy. The enemy start retreating back to their position, I tell my men to keep firing with rapid fire and John using the heavy duty gun. I mange to shoot the last of the enemy forces. I stand there looking at the battlefield, I start laughing then my laughing turns into tears. I look at my men who are still alive out of a Battalion of 900 men only 8 stand before me.

We all walk over the battlefield with our weapons in our hands ready in case some of the enemy are still alive. We walk over to the enemy position and I see my private who ran over with a white flag, sitting rocking himself back and forth. He looks at me,

"Sarge, I knew you would win I just knew..."

Before he can say anything else I lift him up and throw him in the mud, I start walking over to him as he tries to escape I grab his foot and pull him back I mange to get on top of him and start punching him repeatedly, I've got blood on my hand but I don't know if it's the private's blood or the enemy's. I keep punching him till Tuck pulls me off of him, I'm still kicking and trying to punch him.

"You are a TRAITOR! YOU KILLED MY MEN DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM, Jake, do you?!"

I see reinforcements coming from behind, a trooper comes up to me with a message,

"Sarge, I have a message for you"

I don't dare take my eyes off of the traitor, I just nod and the trooper starts saying the message,

"Scotland has pledged Allegiance to the Separatists. Your men have to stand down and you must go to the Palace and pleadge Allegiance to the Separatists as well. If you don't then you will be killed along with your men".

I make my way up to the Palace on the way there I get all of the blood out of my face, out of my hands and out of my hair.

I see my father, I salute him. The Great General, John Broadfoot, a hero to Scotland. I has a brown beard with grey eyes, and he is dressed in his kilt with all of his medals on the left hand side of his uniform jacket with a black tie and a white shirt.

"Now, Fraser you must swear Allegiance to your new commander, I have do it, so must you to keep the family name of being a great family, now your sister has just went in. Now, you must for the sake of me you will obey me. Do you understand?"

I nod, I see my step mother appear and give my father a kiss, she tries to hug me but I step to the side. She looks at me up and down as if I'm dirt. We all stand in silence, until Jane comes out of the hall. She smiles at me, and as my father she is dressed in her military uniform.

"Sergeant Broadfoot?"

I nod and the man signals me through into the hall. As a walk into the hall I see what I believe is a sith lord named Count Dooku and other high ranking Separatist leaders.

"Are you Sergeant Fraser Broadfoot?" The sith lord asks me.

"Yes, that's me."

"Now, are you aware that you killed, Scottish troops loyal to the Separatists? You killed your own men. Your officers are most displeased as am I".

"Wait, what are you saying? I killed Scottish soldiers? No no no that's impossible, they were wearing different uniform from the normal Scottish military uniform."

"Oh I can assure you that they were Scottish and they were wearing the new military uniform, which you must put on and swear Allegiance to the Separatists".

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will die".

"Then, I'm sorry sir. I will not pledge my allegiance to people who are known killers and have no honor."

"So be it. Sergeant".

Dooku motions his droids into an attack postion, he gives the nod to the assassin droids to begin the kill. I mange to fend off one of the droids, however, the second one comes at me and takes me out, I stumble to the floor, coughing as the assassin droid takes out its sword and tires the stab me, I roll over and kick the droid in the side and it stumbles for a few seconds this is my chance. I quickly get up and run for the door I hear a lightsaber swing and I duck roll. I turn and see Dooku now going into action, he swings his lightsaber at me and I'm barely able to miss them. I lose my focus for a second and Dooku swings his lightsaber and cuts my side and I fall to the ground holding my side.

"Most impressive for a soldier".

"Thanks, I'm just full of surprises today".

I manage to kick Dooku in his leg and he stumbles to the ground, I run for the door finally gtting out of it, I run down the hall at lighting speed, I run past my family giving them a goodbye look. I keep running as I hear my sister calling my name, I have to get out of here. I run down red and white corridors, I make a left turn and find myself on the shipping deck I see Tuck preping a ship to get us out of here. I turn around and see droids and Dooku chasing me.

I run as fast as I can towards the ship, I motion Tuck to start the ship's taking off, he does that and I can see the ship moving away for the deck I pick up my pace and manage to get to the edge of the platform and jump onto the ship's landing pad.

I start walking towards the cockpit and see Tuck piloting the ship,

"I take it you didn't swear Allegiance to the Seps?"

"How could you tell? I thought they were trying to get my new jacket that I just bought".

We both laugh, as Tuck preps the hyperdrive and sit and think. My family is the enemy if I chose to join the Republic. I know a friend in the Republic sentae that can help. As Tuck plays about with the ship and finally gets us into lightspeed, I make a call to Padme.

"Hello, I am C-3P0 and who are you?"

"Hello, 3P0 can you please tell Padme I wish to speak to her, I'm going to need her help."

"A Master Fraser, how are you? It's good to see you again I will inform Padme at once."

As 3P0 gets Padme, Tuck starts laughing at me.

"What did I do Tuck?"

"Nothing...Master Fraser. Hahahaha. Oh man that's so funny."

"Fraser, hi how are you? 3P0 said you needed my help".

I explain what happened to Padme about the Seps coming and taking control of Scotland. She tells me to come to coruscant right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuck tells me we are coming out of lightspeed, I just manage to put a bandage around my wound that Dooku gave me. I start walking to the cockpit putting on my shirt as I go. I finally reach the cockpit and Tuck is in the pilot seat, I sit down in the co-pilot seat.

"Coruscant". Tuck says.

As we make our way into the atmosphere, I make contact with Padme.

"Padme, that's us in the atmosphere of Coruscant, we are just going to land and then we will walk to the Senate building".

"Fraser, you didn't pleadge your Allegiance to the Separatists did you?"

"No, why are you asking this, Padme I've just had to leave my home for not joining the Separatists".

"I know it was a silly question but I had to ask. Dooku is saying that every soldier has pledged their Allegiance to the Separatists and some are on their way to Coruscant as spies to help the Separatists win the war. If you pledge your Allegiance in front of the Republic senate to the Senate then you will be fine, Fraser you'll become a General like you've always wanted".

"Wait, what are you saying? Padme, my family sided with the Separatists if pledge to the Republic I'll be fighting them". I say

"Right you two enough romantic talk we are landing". Tuck shouts from the cockpit.

"Look, I've got to go, I'll speak to you soon Padme".

"Fraser, be careful don't speak to anyone".

"I won't okay. I promise".

I cut off the transmission, I walk to the cockpit and I see we are just about to land. I sit down beside Tuck with my head in my hands. Tuck puts one hand on my back and start patting it.

"It's okay Fraser, really. I mean you just had to speak to your ex-wife but you know how bad was that? Eh? I mean she's gotten prettier. But you know".

"Tuck, you really aren't helping me here. Padme says we can't speak to anyone okay. I promised her okay and now I need you to promise me as well."

"Right fine. I won't speak to anyone. There."

"Thank you."

As Tuck and I walk out of our ship we are met by the landing inspector.

"Good day gentlemen. That will be 15 credits for today's landing".

We nod and give him the 15 credits. We continue on, we are now on Coruscant's heavy populate streets. We can see the Senate building from where we are. We start walking to the Senate, we go past a bar were the television is on and it's talking about Scotland,

"BREAKING NEWS: Scotland has decided to join the Separatists in this Galactic war."

"What I don't believe this!"

"How can they do this?!"

"This is an outrage!"

Some of the locals start saying in the bar, Tuck and I just keep walking. Once we get to the Senate building, two senate guards stop us.

"Where are you going?"

"We are here to see Senator Amidala, Sergeant Broadfoot is here to see her".

"Of course". One of the guards goes to walk away but stops in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, sorry I forgot your name again Sergeant?"

"Broadfoot". I say.

"Hm, right okay. This is for the men you killed".

"Wha-" I try to say, but before I know it the guard punches me in the stomach, I fall to my knees clutching my stomach. He lifts up by head a punches me straight in the face, I then fall onto my back holding my nose, I take my hand away and see that I've got blood on my hand.

"Great, just great".

I manage to get to my feet. I see Tuck is fighting the other Senate guard, who is having better luck than me.

"Come on then. Are you going to try and kill the Senator as well?"

"No buddy you've got this all wrong right, just listen to me-"

The guard comes running at me, I manage to duck his attack".

"Look the Separatists came to Scotland, soldiers had to swear Allegiance or we would be killed. Right and I didn't swear Allegiance okay, Dooku and droids chased us okay look I even have the wound to prove it".

"Show me your wound then, traitor".

I start unbuttening my shirt, and I take my shirt off. Then I start un wrapping the bandage and show the guard the lightsaber wound.

"Guards what is the meaning off this? Sergeant Broadfoot is a friend of mine along with Sergeant Tucker here."

"Sorry senator is just that we have to be on the look out for Scottish spies."

"3P0 please escort Fraser to my office and guards you can take Tuck to the medical bay". Says Padme.

I turn around and see Tuck lying on the floor holding his side. The guards nod and start to help Tuck to the medical bay. 3P0 comes up to me and ushers me away to Padme's office.

"This is nice. I like it". I say trying to break the silence.

"Fraser we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot".

"Fraser when we last saw each-other. Let's just say we weren't on the best of terms."

"Look, Padme I know. Don't worry, I made a mistake but you seem to have been doing really good for yourself. I mean your a Senator! That's pretty cool."

"Fraser, is it true they sent you to a camp because you sounded like the enemy?"

"Yeah, they did. But I'm here I'm still going don't worry Padme."

"I'm so sorry! Fraser I should have stayed and helped you get out of there". She starts crying.

"Hey,hey,hey shhh it's okay Padme. There was nothing you could have done. Okay? And besides I'm here now. What about that? Now that's pretty cool". I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I need you the pledge your Allegiance to the Republic".

"Wow, em look Padme, Jane is still over there and maybe I could bring her over here and we can be on the same side you know?"

"Fraser, I need you to watch this".

Padme puts in a disc into the holo and it starts playing, it's Jane,

"People of Scotland. I know what you are thinking believe me I know. My brother did a shocking act of not pledge his Allegiance to the great Separatist Alliance. But you have nothing to fear, I have pledge myself to the cause and also finding this traitor and bringing him to justice. I hereby say that Fraser Broadfoot is no longer my brother. And if he is on the battlefield then I will kill him. My father has already pledged his Allegiance to the Separatists and is already out hunting for the traitor. Long live the Separatists".

"Long live the Separatists!" I hear the crowd shout.

I sit there for a moment and think.

"Fraser?" Padme says.

"I will pledge myself to the Republic. I will".

Padme sighs with relief. "I will inform the Chancellor and the Jedi Council. Thank you Fraser".

I start walking through the Senate building, I have just said my Allegiance to the Republic. I'm not focusing on where I am going I bump into a Senator by accident.

"I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't look where I was going".

I look up to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she has blue eyes and blonde hair. I hold out my hand to help her up but her guards push me away from her. Her guards help her up and she nods for them to turn away.

"I thought a General of the Grand Army of the Republic never says sorry. However, I presume your not a Jedi".

"No miss, I just a normal guy. I don't have any magic powers. That I'm aware of".

She laughs at this. "Nice one Fraser you got her to laugh. Right now just keep it going"

"So, yeah I'm just a normal guy. I'm sorry I walked into Miss?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. And you are?"

"Right Miss Kryze, I'm General Fraser Broadfoot of The Grand Army of the Republic. Pleasure to meet you".

I take her hand in mine and I raise it up my lips and kiss her hand.

"Satine is just fine, General Broadfoot". Satine says.

"As is Fraser. Forgive me but Mandalore isn't in a Alliance with the Republic so may I ask what you are doing in the Republic Senate?" I ask, trying not to sound cheeky.

"Mandalore is a neutral system, however, I do have friends in the Senate that I was going to show them the New Mandalore. However, Fraser I'm also aware that Scotland isn't in an Alliance with the Republic but with the Separatists. May I ask what you are doing here and wearing a Republic military uniform?"

I look at her confused for a moment, then my brain clicks. She giggles at my realizing.

"Ah the accent. Yep I knew that. And Satine it's a long story I wouldn't want to bore you with just standing here".

"Then perhaps over dinner then? Tonight?"

Wait did I just get asked out there? I mean is she talking to me? No way. I turn my head to see if anyone is behind me but there is no one, I mean it's just me. She laughs at this. I start blushing.

"Y-y-yes of course". I finally manage to say.

"Great, I'll give you the details later on once I've met with my fellow Senator. Ah here she is now". Satine says.

"Duchess Satine". Padme says.

I turn around and see Padme looking at me, my face is still blushing over the conversation with Satine.

"Senator. It's good to see you again."

"Thank you for coming Satine, I know the war has been rough on Mandalore however, there are people in the Senate that want to help Mandalore. And I presume you've met General Broadfoot?"

"Yes, we have just met actually". Says Duchess Satine

"Would you excuse me. I must return to my office. Duchess, Senator".

I bow and I race to my office. I finally manage to find my office and I sit down on my chair and I let out a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_What is happening? My family have turned against me. Padme is here. And then Satine asks me out for dinner tonight._ I think to myself. Come to think of it I haven't had a chance to sit down and think about the last 24 hours. I sit and ponder until my office doors open.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I sit and think for a second more,

"Em, no no it's nothing Satine. How did your meeting go with Padme?"

"Yes it was good. We have set a date for Padme to Mandalore. Anyway about tonight". She pauses. "I was thinking about maybe about going to the Skysitter Restaurant?"

"Hm. Yeah that sounds perfect. Tonight at 7?" I say trying to sound interested.

"Fraser are you okay? You seem distracted".

"What?"

Satine gives me pleading eyes to tell her what is wrong. I mean I've only known the woman for a few hours. I feel like I can talk to her about anything.

"I said you seem distracted. Which you clearly are".

"Satine, I really want to go to dinner and get to know you but I've had one hell of a ride in the last 24 hours. I mean so much has happened. I just need to tell someone about it or I'm going to scream".

"Right, give me 5 minutes". Says Satine.

As she starts walking out of my office. I start thinking Oh great I've scared her off. Nice going Fraser. Well done. 10 out of 10. I was about to put on my military jacket and start heading home. When Satine comes into my office again carrying a bottle of red wine in her hand.

"Going somewhere?"

"I thought I scared you off with my speech of one hell of a ride. But thankfully not."

"Hm. Quite the charmer, Padme did say that about you". Giving me a smirk.

"Did she?"

"Yes. She did. But however, We aren't here to talk about Senator Amidala".

"No, we aren't this way my lady."

I bow and hold out my hand to Satine. She accepts and I lead her to my sofa. I help her sit down and go and grab two glasses from my cupboard. I open up the wine and pour the wine into two glasses and hand one to Satine.

"Thank you. So Fraser, tell me about your one hell of a ride".

"Right were to begin". I ponder for a moment then I get it.

"I was sent to the front. I had to defend my home town from the enemy. I did that successfully, however, I lost a great deal of men that day. I then found out that Scotland had aliened themselves with the Separatists and I had to pledge my Allegiance to them or I would be killed. When I got to the palace I saw my father standing there looking at me like I was nothing. You see it was always my big sister Jane who would stick up for me no matter what, my father believed I was a disgrace to the Broadfoot name as I wasn't married or an officer".

I take a gulp of my wine and continue,

"When my father did talk to me he would always, always use a tone of you will obey me or you will be punished. My father demanded that I join the Separatists, however, I refused and came to the Republic. Then I pledged allegiance and that's that. Like I said one hell of a ride. Oh and my family has disowned me and they are trying to kill me. Yeah, I think that's it".

I down my drink and pour myself another glass of wine. I'm about to start drinking it when Satine speaks.

"Your family is apart of the Separatists and you joined the Republic knowing that they would become the enemy?" Satine asks angrily

I'm about to answer but Satine's on a roll,

"Uh, really Fraser really? Surely you must be able to negonate peace terms with your family?"

"Satine, look my family isn't one of those family that you can just turn around to and be like, eh you know let's be friends. Okay they are not. They are more like the families of, I will kill you, love you".

I down my other glass of wine and pour myself a bigger glass and I down that one straight after. The room starts to spin around me. Suddenly I have this new found courage, to speak to Satine.

"Satine, are you married?"

"What? Why are you asking me that? Fraser how much have you had to drink?"

As she is speaking I finish my drink and pour myself another one.

"It's just a question, because for someone as beautiful as you, you just be married. If your aren't then you can marry me. How does that sound? I think that sounds pretty good, eh?" I say with a drunken tone to my voice.

"Fraser I think that's enough drinking for you tonight".

Satine tries to grab my cup from my hand but fails, her hand lands on my wound. I let out a groan.

"I'm so sorry. Fraser I didn't mean to do that".

I'm sobering up now.

"It's okay it's just a wound that I forgot to go and get checked out".

"Well let me see it, I can tend the wound".

"Nah it's cool I can just wait until the morning to go and check it out". I say trying not to blush.

"Fraser let me see the wound it could be infected".

"Okay"

I start unbuttoning my shirt and take it off, and I then start un-wrapping my bandage. I start groaning as I'm un-wrapping the bandage. Once the bandage is off, I look at the wound, it's still bleeding. It's a long cut against my right side.

"Is that a lightsaber wound?"

"Eh yeah, I was Count Dooku's gift to me for not joining the Seps". I say sounding proud of myself.

"Why are you proud of that? Fraser you are fighting your family in a war that is unjustified. The men that are going into battle are dying for what? Can you tell me?"

"I'm proud that I signed up Satine to fight the Separatists. And you're right I am fighting my family, they are cowards and traitors in my opinion because they didn't stand up for what they believe in or at least what I thought they believed in. The men that are dying are making the ultimate sacrifice okay their deaths mean something that they fought against the evils of the Separatists and they are leading the way for the Republic to win the war and bring peace to the Galaxy. Now, Satine that is what they are dying for".

"Ha. Spoken like a true soldier. So you would die in this war? Since it will _"lead the way for the Republic to win the war and bring peace to the Galaxy"_. Satine says the last part as myself.

"Yes I would if it brought the war to a quicker end".

"There is just no getting through to you is there? You have a answer for everything. I thought you were different". Satine says with bitterness.

"Satine, I'm not a Jedi. I have a moral code I'm not one of these soldiers that kill for fun and rape women because I'm away on duty. I want to help people, now that's what a soldier does. As well as a Sentor or a Duchess, they help their people".

I sit there for a moment, I've something else to say but Satine doesn't let me. Instead, she grabs my neck and starts kissing me, I'm startled for a moment but Satine is exploring my mouth as I ease into the kiss and close my eyes. My hands find themselves on Satine's waist as I lift her on top of me, so she is sitting on my lap. The kiss intensifies as I pull away from Satine's lips, she gives me a confused look as I turn my head and I make my way for her neck,

"Fraser?"

I start kissing her neck and start nibbling on her neck. I hear Satine moaning, which makes me keep going. I move away from her neck and I start making my way up to her lips, this time I'm able to explore her mouth. I feel Satine's hands run through my brown hair. As we keep kissing each other, my comm goes off.

"General Broadfoot, you have to report to the war room immediately". A clone says.

Satine pulls back, but I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her back into a passionate kiss. Satine tries to talk in between the kiss,

"You n-" I kiss her again. "n-need to-" another kiss "go and" and another kiss until Satine pushes me away at arms length,

"You need to go and get to the war room. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts, duty calls Fraser my dear duty calls".

"Right fine". I say sounding deflated, as i'm about to leave my office Satine pulls me back and pecks me on the lips,

"We need to get you all nice and presentable for the meeting".

"Satine, I'm perfectly presentable okay? I can dress myself".

Satine drags me over to a full length mirror, I see what she means, my hair is all over the place and my uniform is all over the place and I look at my lips they are swollen with me kissing Satine so much and yes I've got lipstick all over me.

I clear my throat, "I know what you mean".

"General come in you are needed in the war room". I hear my comm go off again,

"I'll be there in 5 minutes okay".

"Of course, General". The clone cuts off the transmission.

Satine starts fixing my uniform and starts straighting it up and I'm fixing my hair. I manage to get my hair into a right side quiff. Satine is still fixing my uniform, I start wiping off the lipstick off my face. Just as I'm finishing cleaning my face, Satine finsihes my uniform.

"Done".

"Thanks Satine, I'd better go, but before I go"

I pull Satine in and give her a kiss on the lips. She giggles and pushes me away.

"Right, now go". Satine says whist laughing. She starts pushing me out of my office,

"You do realize, this is my office and your kicking me out of it?"

"Fraser get going". She says as she finally pushes me out into the hallway.

She stands in my office looking at me with her hands on her hips, my eyes wonder down to her hips,

"Eyes up". As she brings her hand under my chin and pushes my head up to face her. A couple of soldiers go past us. We put on a professional front,

"Duchess".

"General".

I make my way down to the war room, I walk in the room I see 3 Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

"Why were you late General Broadfoot?" Obi Wan asks me.

"Sorry Master Jedi, I was um, lost and um, I had to ask for directions. It won't happen again".

"Right let's get started. As you all know the Separatists have droid building factories in the Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser has aliened himself with Count Dooku. Now if we are going to take back Geonosis and destroy these factories we will need all of firepower. Now Generals Kenobi, Mundi, Broadfoot and myself will lead the attack and we will have 3 cruisers as reinforcements in case something goes wrong, I trust that Master Luminara is our reinforcements. We will leave at daylight tomorrow". Says Anakin Skywalker.

As we start to leave the war room Obi Wan calls me to stay behind.

"General, we believe that one of your family members may be leading the attack in space. Does Jane Broadfoot sound familiar?"

"Yes, em, how do I put this, uh, she is my sister".

"What?!"

"But don't worry, I won't let my feeling over cloud my judgement. I would like to request to lead the attack in space and not on the ground".

"I will inform the Jedi Council about this. Good day, General Broadfoot".

"Good day, Master Jedi".

I start to make my way to the Senate. I show my ID to the guards and they let me in. I start walking to Padme's office. I reach her door within a few minutes. I stand at the door and knock waiting for a response.

"Yes?"

"It's General Broadfoot, my lady".

"Come in".

As I walk in Padme looks up at me from her screen and gives me a concerned look.

"So what happened between you and the Duchess?". Says Padme in a cheeky tone.

I start blushing when Padme mentions Satine. I start rubbing the back of my neck.

"Nothing really we just em sat and talked about stuff you just the normal stuff". I say trying to play it cool.

"Hm. That's not what I heard, I was told that you were drinking and I believe you asked if the Duchess was married? And then one thing lead to another and the next thing that happened is that Satine was on top of you, kissing you? Or have I been misinformed?"

"Satine?"

"Satine".

"Padme, look I really like her and I don't want to mess up okay I got a wee bit drunk and I asked a bad question okay? And me kissing Satine, yeah I did because she is beautiful, and her hips and her tongue. Ugh Padme, I just want to marry her, right now. And then I find out that Jane is fighting in the same battle as me. Then, I find out again that I have to attend war meetings. Why Padme? Why?" As I say why as I take a the seat on the different side of Padme's desk facing her.

"Fraser, I think you should marry Satine, I know you've just met her but if you feel this way then marry her. Wait Jane? Jane is in the Army now? I thought she was against the Army after what they did to your family? And sweetheart you always had to attend you just didn't".

"Really? And yes Jane is in the Army, it's because of Frankie he went and joined the Army when Scotland was having talks with the Separatists. They said they would bring honor back to those families that went to jail for no reason during the War on Scotland. So Frankie signed up as well as Jane. She is going to be taking part in the battle for Geonosis, which I am a part of, she is going to be leading the space battle and I have request to lead the Republic's space battle as well". I say Frankie's name with anger.

"Fraser is leading the space battle really a good idea if Jane is on the other side?"

"Yes, yes it is Padme. And I'm going to ask Satine to marry me. I better do it now as i leave at daylight tomorrow. Bye Padme and thanks". I get up off my chair and hug her, as I hug her, Anakin Skywalker comes in,

"What's going on here?" He says in an anger tone.

"Nothing Master Jedi, Padme was giving me some really good advice. Plus I was just leaving". I bow my head and exit.

"I want you to stay away from him Padme". Anakin says.

"Come on. Are you jealous?".

"No, I'm not".

"Well come here then". Padme says and Anakin and Padme start kissing each other.

"Satine, I mean Duchess". I shout down the hallway as I'm running to her in a busy Republic Senate.

"General Broadfoot, what's got you in a hurry?"

"May I speak with you in private?" I say between breathes.

"Yes of course." Satine motions her guards away.

"No not out here, maybe in my office?". I say finally catching my breath.

Satine's voice goes down to a whisper, "Do you remember what happened in your office? I mean I would love to have another performance but I don't have the time today maybe tomorrow?"

"No Satine it has to be today." I say as I drag her to my office.

"Right okay, Fraser I'm here. Now what was so important?" Satine says a bit annoyed.

"Right um how do I do this?" I say to myself.

"Satine, I know I've just met you but you are the most kind and caring woman I have ever met and not to mention your beautiful surpasses every other woman's. And I also know we have our different views of the war but I don't care about that, Satine, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how short or long it is. I want to know when I'm away at the front I know that you are mine and I am yours. So Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, will you marry me?" I say.

"Fraser, I can't marry a soldier. It goes against everything I stand for. If I marry you then, the people we see me as a hypocrite and I promised them I would never be that".

"No one has to no then. Satine I love you. I'm going away to battle and I wanted to let you know that I love you and I want to marry you. So?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fraser, what do you mean you are going off to war? Already?" Satine asks me in a concerned tone.

"Yes, the Republic is going to retake Geonosis from the Separatists, in a planet wide invasion. So I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you". I say.

"Yes".

I stand up and I shake my left leg to get some feeling back into it.

"What?" I ask sounding confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you. On one condition, no one can know of us. I know it will be difficult but we will get through this".

I walk over to Satine and hug her and I lift her up and spin her around. I put her down and kiss her on the lips. I take out the ring and put it on her left hand. I kiss her hand.

"When do you leave? For Geonosis?" Satine asks me.

"Tomorrow at 0700, why?"

"Let's get married now then". Satine kisses me and hugs me.

We both head out of my office together, clone troopers are walking the halls. They salute me as I pass, I return the salute. We finally get out of the military offices and head down to the church, we stop outside,

"Wait do we not need witnesses?" I ask.

"Yes, we do but who?"

"If I remember correctly it's only 2 witnesses that we need, why not Padme and one of your personal team". I say.

"Fraser, remember no one can know". Satine says.

"Right give me 5 minutes".

I walk into the church, and I speak to the woman at the desk and I ask for a minister. The woman gives me Minister Nera. The lady from the desk shows me into a office. I see a young woman is sitting at a desk.

"Minster Nera, I have a visitor for you. Mr?"

"Broadfoot, Fraser Broadfoot".

"Thank you Nina, Mr Broadfoot come in".

I walk into her office and sit on a chair in front of her desk, she is a young woman with short brown hair, a slender figure and blue eyes.

"So Mr Broadfoot what can I do for you today, do you wish to pray for the war to end or pray to bring someone home safe? Or is it something else?" Says Minster Nera.

"Minster, see if let's just say someone wanted to have a secret wedding, you know this is just a question. Would there need to be witnesses?"

"Yes, there would need to be only 2 witnesses. If you don't have 2 witnesses then the church would be happy to provide witnesses and wouldn't tell a soul. Does that answer your question if someone wanted to get secretly married?" Minister Nera says.

"So the church would provide the witnesses and they wouldn't tell a soul?"

"No they won't Mr Broadfoot, they are bound by oath to speak about nothing that happens in the church. That I can gurantee".

"So if someone wanted to get married now, I mean right now in the next 5 minutes could that happen?" I ask, I start sweating a bit but I wipe the sweat off of my brow.

"Yes I am free for 2 hours, so if this someone wanted to bring in their partner and get married now then I would be happy too, Mr Broadfoot". Minister Nera says.

"Thank you, would you excuse me for a moment". I stand up and bow. I leave the room and exit the church. I can't find Satine anywhere, I start looking around to try and spot her but to no avail. I sit on a wall, looking defeated.

I sit on the wall and look at my watch it 3:30 in the afternoon, and the streets are starting to build with it's population. People come up to me and say it's an honor to see an Republic Officer among the people and not in the offices, I get asked the question of how is the war?. To which I respond,

"Yes we are taking down more and more Separatists everyday".

The crowd cheer at my response, I see a woman in a hooded cloak looking at me and telling me to come over. The crowd gather around me and ask me for any war stories I may have. But the woman keeps on ushering me to come over,

"Ladies and gentlemen would you excuse me. Duty calls". I say and I start making my way through the crowd towards the woman. The woman starts walking away, I quicken my pace in order to keep up with her, she turns into an alley way. As I walk into the alleyway someone pulls me into a small confined space and kisses me. I push the woman away immediately, and I pull down the woman's hood. It's Satine.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Fraser if we are going to get married we are going to need rings, so I went and bought two rings that where I was because you were taking forever in the church. What did the church say anyway?".

"Right I have a minister who will wed us but we will need 2 witnesses, but the church says they can provide the witnesses and they will never speak of it. It's in their oath or something not to speak about the things that go on in the church. So, shall we?" I say

"Okay, let's go and get married. You walk in first then I'll follow you so we aren't seen together". Satine says.

"Really is that really necessary?"

"Yes Fraser it is".

I peck Satine on the cheek before I start to head for the church. I start walking through the crowd, I turn to see Satine has put her hood up again and is walking through the crowd as well. I stand outside of the church and take a breath before walking inside. Once I'm inside, I ask to see Minister Nera, the lady directs me to the minister's office, I turn and notice Satine has entered the church as well and starts making her way towards me when she is stopped by the lady who directed me to Nera's office.

"Ah, Mr Broadfoot. How are you?" Asks Minister Nera.

Satine starts speaking to the woman and is trying to get around her but the lady isn't giving up,

"I'm sorry miss you are going to have to leave".

That's all I hear when Minister Nera comes out of her office she notices my face, I'm about to walk over but the minister stops me. I look at her,

"Not to worry Sister, the lady is with me. She has made an appointment that I forgot to tell you about"

"Of course, Minister".

The sister walks away from Satine allowing her to walk up to me. Once Satine has reached me that's when the minister speaks,

"Please come in my dear"

We both go and sit in Minister Nera's office.

"So, Miss, Mr Broadfoot was telling me that someone wants to get secretly married today, is that right?"

"Yes Minister. This someone and their partner want to get married today, but we don't have any witnesses however, this someone told his partner that the church would provide witnesses and that they wouldn't tell a soul. I must inform you that no one can know of this marriage due to the jobs that they both have" Says Satine.

"Hm. Well I can you droids as witnesses and then we can wipe their memory of the wedding, if that is what you are looking for?"

Satine and I both look at each other, we give each other a nod and agree to the droids to be our witnesses. The minister leads us down a long hallway into a small room,

"This is perfect. I'll go and get the witnesses the now for you".

We stand there alone together, we stand in silence.

"You nervous?" Satine asks me

"No, just excited to marry the woman I love. Why are you nervous?" I say, when in fact I'm really nervous.

"No, I'm just excited to marry you". She says as she pecks me on the cheek.

"Do you know that's the last peck before we are married. How does that sound?" I say.

"Well I better get a few more in then". She says.

I laugh at the comment, she kisses me on the lips, she moans in the kiss as my hands find her waist and I start massaging her hips. She pulls away from the kiss,

"We'll save that for tonight". Satine whispers the word tonight to me, I start blushing just as the minister comes in.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yes". We both say.

I start walking down to the altar with the Minister and Satine walks behind us. We get into position with the witnesses being on the left hand side of us. The minister takes out her book and starts the wedding,

"Do you Fraser Broadfoot, take Satine Kryze to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do". I slips the ring onto Satine's left hand.

"And do you Satine Kryze, take Fraser Broadfoot to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do". Then Satine slips the ring onto my left hand.

"I hereby say that you are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride".

I kiss Satine and then hug her. We thank, Minister Nera and we watch as the droids' memory is wiped. We start to head out of the room. Before we do, we kiss each other and I leave the room first and Satine follows.

I led her up the street and into an apartment building, I take the stairs instead of the lift so she can still see me, I reach the thrid floor and then I'm at my front door I stop to see where she is but she is walking towards me, I open the door for her, I'm about to walk in but she pulls me into my apartment. She starts kissing me, I kick the front door shut not wanting to break the kiss, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, I move away from her mouth and move to her neck she moans as I nibble and kiss her neck. I take off her cloak and throw it away. I manage to find the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, I run and close the door. Then I sprint back to her, I start kissing her again and again she starts taking off my uniform.

I'm on my back with Satine cuddling into my chest,

"Wow, that was amazing". I say as I kiss the top of Satine's head. She lifts up her head and looks me in the eyes.

"I know, I could do that again and again".

"Well if the lady commands it". I say and I get on top of her. I start kiss her neck. Satine looks at the time and notices it's 4am.

"Fraser, it's 4 in the morning".

I stop kissing her neck and I just rest my head into Satine's shoulder. I peck her shoulder and I try to find my boxers, Satine turns the light on and all of our clothes are scattered across the room.

"Um yeah, this is going to be fun. Satine, where are my boxers? Satine?" I say. I turn around to see that she is sleeping, "Great" I think, I manage to find my boxers, I put them on and I start cleaning up the mess we made. Once all of the clothes are off the floor I take out my suitcase and start packing what I need, I start packing my uniform, underwear and shampoo and shower gel.

Once I'm finished, I jump into the refresher, I take a quick shower. Once I'm finished in the shower I wrap a towel round me and head out to the bedroom. I walk to my wardrobe and pull out some boxers, I put them on and then I start putting on my uniform. I put my trousers on and I'm about to put on my shirt when Satine turns me around and starts helping me,

""Why thank you, my lady". I say as I bow my head.

Satine laughs at this and once she has buttoned my shirt, she then helps me put on my jacket. I pull, Satine into a hug and I notice she is wearing my dressing gown.

"Hm. I don't think you'll be needing that". As I start un-tying the knot, I manage to get the knot undone.

Satine clears her throat, "I wouldn't want you to be late". As she is saying this she ties the knot again.

"Ugh, I guess i better get going". I peck Satine on the lips, as I walk away I turn around and run and passionately kiss Satine.

I look at my watch and notice it's 6:30am,

"Right, I better go. I'll see you when I get back. I love you".

"I love you too".

I get to the Docking station within 5 minutes of departure. A clone trooper comes up to me and salutes me, I salute back,

"General, I'm CT- 7523, Captain, Rock. Sir".

"Pleasure to meet you Rock, I'm General Fraser Broadfoot". I hold out my hand and Rock shakes it.

"The Adrimal is waiting for you on the bridge sir, if you would like to follow me".

I start walking and I notice something on my left hand, it's my ring. I try and take my ring off without anybody noticing but it's taking too long so I just yank my ring off and Rock notices.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no no no everything is fine just em, cracking my finger".

I put my ring in my pocket in order to hide it. It's a short journey to the bridge when we get to the bridge Rock shouts,

"General on deck". All of the men come to attention.

"At ease men. Let's get this mission underway".

"Not so fast General". I hear a male voice say.

I turn around and notice that it's Admiral Sharpe, an esteemed Republic Admiral. He is wearing is military uniform but he's got a brown mustache and brown short hair with blue eyes.

"Sir, it's an honor to serve along side you. I-"

"General Broadfoot is it? You came onto this ship 5 minutes before the departure of the vessel, you walk in here thinking you own the ship. Well General this is my ship. I expect the men on this ship to be here at least 45 minutes before departure. Am I understood".

"Yes, sir". I say.

"Take us into lightspeed now". The ship begins to move and we shoot into lightspeed.

"General Broadfoot, we are already late now for the meeting. I hate being late".

"Well thank goodness your not a Jedi. Eh?" I chuckle at my joke, trying to lighten the mood. I just get a glare from the admerial. We both walk into the chamber where the meeting is taking place. We are put into the meeting by Rock.

"Ah, General Broadfoot. How are you?" Asks the chancellor.

"I'm fine your excellence, have you discuessed the space battle yet sir?" I ask.

"About that my boy we have something we need to discuss".


	5. Chapter 5

"We believe that your sister, Jane will be leading the space attack, for your own good my boy you will help lead the ground assault". Says the Chancellor.

I clench my fists and take a deep breath,

"As always sir. I will follow your instructions".

"Thank you, my boy for seeing reason".

"Hm. Anger I feel, you do". Says Master Yoda.

"Hm. No Master Jedi I don't, I just don't like people who change their allegiance to gain something". I say trying not to sound bitter.

The little green Jedi looks at me, studying me. Without saying anything, I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"Would you excuse me I must prepare for the upcoming battle. Admiral, Chancellor, Master Jedi, Captain". I say as I walking out of the room.

I walk down the halls of the ship, down to my room I step inside. I sit of my bed and thinking about the last 24 hours. Someone chaps on the door,

"Enter".

"Sir, it's Captain Rock, permission to come in?"

"Rock, of course you can come in".

As the door opens Rock has his helmet on and walks in. He takes off his helmet.

"Sir, we are approaching Geonosis. I've been told by the Admiral to go over your part of the attack. You will be approaching from the West, into the landing zone you will be the first men down. We will create a perimeter for the other Generals. Any Questions, sir?"

"No none at all Rock, let's get ready then". I say perking myself up.

Rock and I walk out into the hanger, and we mount the ships and we wait for further instructions.

"Last one down there has to buy the drinks tonight!" I hear a Scottish accent shout.

I turn to only see Tuck, who is readying himself for a quick exit.

"Tucky, that's going to be you". I shout back. All of the men laugh and cheer.

"Pilot, is the ship in order?"

"Yes sir"

I press my com-link,

"Admiral, how long till we are out of light-speed?"

"I will tell you when we are out of light-speed General, now there is to be no gambling on this ship, not on my ship. Am I understood?"

"As always sir".

After a few minutes of waiting the Admiral says we are out of light-speed, the pilot goes fleeing out of the ship's hanger. I feel the ship making evasive maneuvers.

"Pilot, what's going on out there?"

"Nothing sir, just some resistance, nothing I can't handle. Gunner, Gunner damn. Sir, Gunner's down. No one is manning the gun".

"Don't worry, Hop, get down there and help the pliot. I'll give you a bet if you can gun down more than Tucky's ship, I'll buy you a drink if not you buy me a drink. Deal?"

"Sir, you've just threw away a drink". Hop says laughing.

I feel the ship, become less choppy and become more smooth.

"Sir we've passed the first wave". Says the pilot.

"Good, good work men! Right when we are on the ground we create a perimeter no matter what okay? The other generals are counting on us".

"Yes, sir!" My men say in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir that's us entered the atmosphere".

"Right good, let's land this ship. I don't know about you guys but my legs are starting to feel like they need a strech". I say.

"Yeah, so do mine" My men say.

BOOM!

"Pilot?" I say

No response

"PILOT! ANSWER ME!" I say.

"General, your pilot is gone". Say Hop.

"Hop get out of there". I say. My men help Hop out of the gun just as it explodes. The ship is falling at a rapid pace.

"Tuck. Um, I've lost my pilot and my guns. So still going strong. Um, nothing to worry about. Yeah so we aren't going to be at the landing zone. First we are going to take a wee slight seeing. So I'm leaving it to you, to create the perimeter and make it safe. Understood?"

"Fraser, why do you always get shot down? Really man. I guess I'll do your job. But you owe me".

"Tucky, I don't get shot down. Okay it's just that the pilot leaves early and then free fall and then we take a wee slight seeing trip. You're just jealous that you don't get to take a wee tour of the planet".

Silence.

"Um. Right men lets get these doors open". I say.

As the men push the blast doors open, I tell my men to wait for my signal to jump.

"JUMP?" One of my men say.

"Yes jump, trust me, I've done it before and I'm not dead". I say with hope.

As the ship is getting closer and closer to the ground. My men start to panic.

"General?" Closer to the ground. "GENERAL?"

"Almost there".

"GENERAL" Rock shouts.

"Now! Go! Go! Go!" I say.

As my men jump out of the ship I'm the last one to jump, I'm about to jump and I see a trooper standing there frozen in place.

"Trooper jump!" I say.

He doesn't even look at me, he begins to shake. I grab him, he starts to fight me. I manage to restrain him and tie him to me. We jump out together, just as the ship crashes into the ground. I turn my body, so I hit the ground first. I grunt. The trooper is still shaking. I untie himself from me and he rolls off me. I cough and breathe heavy trying to get air into my lungs. Rock comes over quickly and helps me up.

"General are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks Rock, were is the rest of the 502?" I say whilst trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Sir we are the only ones left".

I look only to see Rock and Hop. I turn to see the trooper that I saved, holding a gun to his head.

"Hey, buddy don't do it. Look at me don't do it". I say as I very slowly walk towards him.

"I'm sorry". He says, and pulls the trigger.

I fall to my knees and hold my head with my hands. I just sit there for a few minutes just thinking about what I could have done. I stand up and start walking I press my comlink to find that it's broken. I walk up to the trooper and pick up his lifeless body and start to carry it to the landing zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir. I would recommend that we stop for a rest. The heat is getting unbearable and if we don't stop we will get heat exuschaion". Says Rock.

"We will not stop I- We need to get to the landing zone and help Tuck. That's what we are doing".

"Sir with all due respect, we need to rest, you need to rest Sir you've been carrying Dawn's body for over 4 hours without a rest, sir I don't think I've even seen you drink water".

"Rock, you don't understand, she's up there and she knew! She knew! Why did they not let me command the space battle, is it because she is up there? Do they think I'll lose control of my emotions?! Can you answer me that? And she has only went and killed my men. MY men!". I start sobbing and fall to my knees.

Rock catches Dawn and places him softly on the ground. Rock hugs me.

"It's okay sir, it's okay. It wasn't your fault you did the best you could".

I'm still sobbing,

"I will get my revenge". I say. I wipe my eyes and we take a 5 minute break. I take on water and rest my legs. Once we all agree to move we do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir we will be approaching the landing zone within 10 minutes. I advise we approach with caution".

"I agree as well Rock. Hop do you have your blaster?"

"Yes sir. I do". Says Hop.

"Right I can't get to mine so I need you two to be my gunmen okay?"

"Yes sir!" Both say in unison.

We reach the landing zone and it's chaso. I see that the Geonosians have surroundered Tuck.

"Right here is the plan. We are going to break the Geonosian line with the 3 of us. But first we, need to bury Dawn".

We bury Dawn and we lay his helmet on top of his grave and then we make are way to the landing zone. We make sure we aren't spotted/ We hid behind a large rock. We put down everything we have, in total we have 20 grenades, 4 blasters and 1 knife. We each take 6 grenades each and leave the other 2 for spares, I take a blaster along with Hop and Rock takes the other 2. Hop takes the knife, we plan that we are going to come in from 3 directions. Rock comes in from the South, Hop from the East and me from the West. We signal each other to begin the attack. Rock starts first, getting their attention. I then start my attack, I see Tuck noticing something happening. I throw a grenade and a Geonosian catches it and it explodes. I see Cannon come in with his heavy duty cannon and starts flanking the Geonosians finally, Hop starts his attack. We slowly but surely take down every Geonosian. Once we have kill the Geonosians, I walk over to Tuck.

"See? How hard was that?" I say laughing.

"We softened them up for you. We have the Chancellor waiting for you. Sir. Follow me". Says Tuck.

We walk into a broken down gunship. I see the chancellor is waiting for me. I try and make myself look presentable.

"Ah, Fraser my boy, how is the invasion of Geonosis?"

"Your excellence, it's going as well as we hoped however, the battle was hard on my men. But we have sercured the landing zone and we are waiting for the 3 Generals to arrive and take over".

"Very good my boy. Very good. I need you to leave at once for Mandalore. Rumors are spreading that the Duchess of Mandalore is siding with the Separatists". Says the Chancellor.

"Sir that is not true I know the Duchess very well. I would be happy to go over and get her side of the story. Sir I believe someone is making up rumors to hurt the Duchess. And I will not tolerate it". I say.

"I know my boy we were going to send Master Kenobi but we feel you are a better suit. Maybe on Mandalore believe the Jedi are not what they use to be".

"I complete understand sir, I will head for Mandalore the now. General Broadfoot out".

"Why were you getting defensive over the Duchess?" Asks Tuck.

"Tuck, you know me okay? I just don't like it when people tell lies". I say trying to walk out of the gunship, Tuck grabs my arm.

"Fraser, you know the oath we swore too. We can't form a relationship due to our role in the war and remember we are still classed as the enemy in most places". Tuck says.

"I know, Tuck. But thanks". I say.

I notice a gunship has arrived. Rock comes up to me and tells me that the gunship is for me. I thank him and Hop for their efforts out in the field before I mount the ship.

"Good luck, sir. We wouldn't even notice that you're gone".

"Rock, drinks are on Tuck, General's orders". I say.

"Yes sir".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir we are approaching Mandalore".

"Ugh. Thanks Sam".

"No bother sir".

I've got fresh uniform on. But it's not my not my field uniform it's my dress uniform. I'm wearing brown pressed trousers, a light brown shirt, with a light brown tie with a brown tunic, with brown polished shoes. I put on my brown braces and then put on my tunic. I see that my rank is on them and then put on my cap.

"Sir that's us landing".

"Thanks Sam".

Once the ship lands, I step outside and are greeted by 2 royal guards.

"General Broadfoot. The Duchess is waiting for you". Says one of the guards.

"Then by all means sir lets not keep the Duchess waiting any longer". I say. I check to see if I've got my ring with me. I do. I take out my ring and place it round my dog tags. We reach the Royal Palace within a few minutes. We step off of the speeder and mount the steps. We reach the Palace entrance and the guards hold the door open for me. I thank them and step inside.

"Ah, General Broadfoot, I presume". Says a man with purple eyes and white hair.

"Yes it is, I apologise for the state that I'm in I've just came from battle. Sir?" I say.

"Not to worry General I didn't notice you have came from a battle, and I am Prime Minster Almec".

I take my cap off and shake his hand.

"Pleasure sir". I say.

"Thank you. Now I know why you are here, General. What you've heard about Satine is all lies. Don't believe any of it".

"Actually, Prime Minster I don't believe. I know the Duchess well and I came here to see her and hear her side of the story so I can take it back to the Chancellor himself".

"Well, General I must inform you that Mandalore's violent past is behind us. Just like your country I believe and I right".

"No, sir Scotland is still a strong country that believes in violence to get what they want. I however, I try to stay clear of it".

"Ah, General Broadfoot. It's a pleasure to see the man who has come to accuse me of treachery". Satine walks in while saying, as she makes her way up to her chair and sits on it.

"Forgive me, your grace. I don't recall those words coming out of my mouth. I am here under the Chancellor orders to find out your side of the story. Your grace".

"Ah, how noble! General Broadfoot. Send my thanks to your Chancellor". Says Satine glaring at me.

"I remember that the Prime Minister was saying to myself that, your old warriors have died out. I don't doubt that for a second however, Master Kenobi has encounter a soldier wearing Mandalorian armour. However, I haven't seen this soldier but I know he killed alot of good men. Duchess would you happen to know if we are corrected as in identifying this is Mandaloiran armor?"

"It is General. However, I don't like how you come into my palace and start throwing theories around. General, if Master Kenobi was here he would know what to do. Now I presume this is your first time doing this. It helps if you research on what your here to accuse me of". Satine says with a bitterness in her voice.

I grip my cap a little bit tighter.

"Duchess, I'm not a Jedi Master or Master Kenobi. But I've just came from a war zone, so forgive me if my research isn't up to your standard. If you want I can go and request Master Kenobi instead of myself. If you feel that would make this go a lot smoother. However, Duchess, remember this, I stopped the Chancellor from sending troops over to reclaim Mandalore. Duchess, Prime Minister if you would excuse me I must depart as I have been up for 36 hours". I bow my head and a guard leads me to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rock I need you to get everything we have on Mandalore's violent past". I say the Rock through a hologram.

I'm in my room, I'm wearing my brown trousers, shoes, shirt and my brown braces. I've unbuttoned the top button of my shirt.

"Sir, if you plug into you data pad I'll start to transfer the data the now".

I plug in my data pad, and the information starts to download.

"Rock, how was Geonosis?" I ask.

"Sir, we have successfully taken the planet and captured Poggle the Lesser. Thanks to your work, I believe you're being awarded a medal". Says Rock.

"Rock, I didn't do anything. I killed so many men". I say slamming my fist against the holoprojector.

"Sir, you did the best that you could under the circumstances. Sir, you made the landing zone safe. Within 40 minutes of getting there. Not many Generals can say that".

"Thanks Rock, I've got to go and read up on this. I'll speak soon Rock, Fraser out".

I end the transmission and grab the data pad off the holo projector, and sit at the table. I start reading it. I start to take notes on how Satine had to rebuild her world by herself.

 _Chap_

"Enter". I say as read the data pad.

"What are you reading?" Says Satine.

I turn around to face her, she is wearing her normal blue dress, with her blue head dress on. She looks beautiful, I eye her up and down. She walks closer to me and pulls my head and eyes up to meet her.

"My eyes, are here General". She places her hand on my face. I kiss her, I pull back and look into her eyes.

"God, you're beautiful". I say, I kiss her again with more passion. My hands find her waist. I push her to the wall and start making my way down her neck,

"Mm, Fraser, I mean mm, General. There is a pressing issue I need to discuss with you".

I feel her hand run through my hair, I gentle bite the bottom of her neck and Satine grips my hair and moans.

"Duchess, are you alright in there". One of her guards call out.

I stop and look at her. She clears her throat.

"Yes, I'm fine I'll be out in a minute".

I look to notice that Satine has pulled my braces off and unbuttoned my shirt. I look at her and laugh I peck her on the lips as I start to re button my shirt.

"So Duchess what is the pressing issue that needs to be discussed?" I ask a little loudly so the guard can hear.

"Um, yeah the issue is about the reason why you are here. I was wondering if you would like to walk with me through Mandalore and see the sights". Satine says.

"I'll be glad to Duchess". I'm about to walk out but Satine pulls me back. I smirk and I'm about to pull her into a kiss. But she throws my tie at me.

"Ah. I see". I put on my tie and my tunic and walk out the door. I grab my medals and walk out of the door.

We are walking through the streets of Sundari

"It's good to see you again Fraser, despite the circumstances". Satine says.

"From what I've read Mandalore has prospered under your rule, thanks to your pacifist ways. I believe." I say feeling proud of her.

"Thank you, but not everyone on Mandalore feel that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress...There is a group that calls itself "death watch" who long for our warrior ways to return, I believe these are the people you are looking. They live our moon Concordia. There are certain officials that are working our way to root out this group". Satine says.

"Hm. How wide-spread is this movement Satine? Has there been any attempts on your life?!" I say.

"Fraser, it's hardly a movement. It's just a group that vandalize public places nothing more".

"Satine, you have answered my question has there been any attempts on your life?" I say.

"Fraser-" Satine starts.

"Wow, mum look at real life soldier". A little boy says shouts to his mum.

The little boy comes running up to me. Satine looks at me.

"Well, hello little man. How are you today?" I ask him as I get down on one knee so I'm level with him.

"Are you a real soldier?"

I laugh and nod my head in agreement. The little boy's eyes fill up joy.

"Sammy! What have I told y-" Comes over the mum.

"Ma'am, it's alright. I love talking to people. Especially people who have a Scottish flag". I smile at the mum then the boy.

"How did you know it was a Scottish flag?" Asks Sammy.

"Sammy, listen to my accent. Och i de noo". I say in a broad accent.

"See I'm doing a project for my school and I've chosen Scotland. So I got a flag and some pictures, is that enough?"

"Yeah, it is. Now I'm going to give you something that no one else on this planet has and only a select few have it. This will make you classmates jealous of you. Now close your eyes and hold out your hand".

The little boy does as I say. I un-hook my purple heart from my tunic. I place it in the little boy's hand. He immediately opens his eyes. The mum steps in.

"He can't take that. It's a decorated war medal. I'm sorry but he'll lose it and you've won it for a reason".

"Well, I'll leave it in your hands to give me the medal back then". I say to the mum.

"Now, Sammy go and show your friends and I'll try to be there when you are telling your classmates about Scotland. I've got to go, I've got an important meeting with". I point at Satine.

"Oh okay bye". The little boy runs off to go and show his friends.

"Shall we?" I stand up and offer Satine my arm and we continue walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surely high ranking officers require to be taught on how to deal with things peacefully as well as with violence". Satin says.

"Um. It depends, we mostly have men who are just trained in peaceful ways. They come with us if we need allies or if something has gone pear-shaped. But I don't think it's a huge thing we need to be trained in. In war-time, most of the time your emeny will want to kill you rather than talk to you".

"Ah, the ideas of a sold-"

 **BOOM!**

I shield Satine with my body quickly.

"Are you okay?" I say checking over her to see if she's hurt.

"General I'm fine". Satine says bring my eyes to meet hers.

We both look at the citizen lying on the ground, Satine rushes over to one of them, I quickly pursue her.

"Hooligans couldn't have arranged this kind of attack at this scale". I say.

"Then it's an off-worlder".

I look around to see unharmed citizens helping the wounded. I see a orange sign.

"Satine are you sure about that?"

Satine looks up at the sign.

"It's the sign of the death watch".

"Oh great, they've got a sign. So they are a group. Satine is goes against your Government and you. I need to get you out of here, you're not safe here, I'm taking you back to the palace". I say furiously as I help Satine onto her feet.

I turn to the police officers on the scene and Satine's royal guards.

"Make sure no one leave here, I will start questioning as soon as the wounded are taken to hospital".

A bald man pushes through the crowd to escape.

"Buddy that was a bad choice". I say as I start the pursuit of the man.

I pursue him onto a balcony.

"Wow, hey buddy I only want to speak to you. Okay". I say trying to sound calmly.

The man pulls out his gun and starts firing at me, I find cover behind a table.

"Yeah he doesn't want to take to me". I say to myself.

I pull out my revolver and fire a blind shot. The man stops firing. I stand up to find him on top of me and is punching me. I block a few punches and punch him in the face and throw him off of me. I see Satine so does the man. I quick;y get up and run to Satine pulling her behind the door frame. I check to see if I've got my gun, it's still on the ground. I see the man has got his blaster and is aiming it at the door frame.

"Now, buddy I only want to talk to you". I say from behind the door frame.

I look out to see the man climbing onto the railing and is about to jump,

"Don't do it!" I shout.

"calhava bru'chun Dralshye'ran!" The man says as he jumps. I just get to the railing to see him hit the ground. I notice Satine is standing beside. She brings her hands up to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, I put my hand on her arm, she pulls away and starts making her way to man.

We get down there, Satine is in front of me, I see that man and I take my cap off. Satine walks over to him, I follow behind her I stay standing.

"Se solu, se kad, se Darasuum kote." The man says.

"Duchess, what is the man saying?"

"Kadi, se norm'iim." The man finishes.

"Ki, kadi norm'iim." Satine speaks to him. The man passes away after that.

"He was speaking in Concordian, it's one of our moon". Satine says not facing me.

I move my position to help her up,

"I would like to go and visit Concordia. I'll accompany the body". I say.

"Concordia is a Provence with it's own Governor. you'll need me to escort". Satine says.

"Satine I don't think that is necessary". I say.

"It is, you've just been involved in the death of a Concordian". Satine says with a bitterness in her tone.

"Satine, I didn't kill him". I say.

"I know that's why I'm still talking to you". Satine says as she walks away from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are traveling to Concordia by ship.

I'm wearing black boots, with light gray trousers, with a light grey shirt. On the left sleeve is the Republic sign and I've got my General tapes on my shoulders. I've got a brown leather gun belt with my revolver in the holster.

(Satine is wearing the pink outfit that's on the show.)

"From what I've read I the Concordia was an Agricultural moon?" I ask.

"Before the end of the war, they turned Concordia into a mining base. The sheer number of mining bases here nearly destroyed our forests, they are finally growing back". Satine says.

We land in a hanger and are met by a man with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Duchess Satine you are most welcome on Concordia". Says the man, kissing Satine hand.

"Thank you, Governer Vizsla. May I present General Fraeer Broadfoot of the Republic". Satine says.

I nod and smile,

"General, Governer Vizsla is one of the officials I was talking about, he has been working very hard to root out the death watch. I don't know where we would be without him". Satine says.

"I take it you've heard the rumors about Satine and how she plans to join the Separatists".

"My only orders, sir, was to seek the truth nothing more". I say to him.

The guards walk pass with the coffin of the dead man,

"Is this the man, who bombed the memorial shrine?" Asks the Governor.

"Yes, sir, apparently he was apart of the death watch". I say.

"Uh, a worrisome prospect". Vizsla says quite darkly.

"Excuse me, General I must attend to the body". Vizsla says.

Satine follows him, I grab her arm and pull her back so she's facing me.

"Satine, I need to ask a favor of you, I need you to keep the Governor busy at dinner." I say.

"Why, where are you going?" Satine asks.

"Um, I would like to see one of the mining bases for myself. I just love mining bases!" I say.

"No you don't. You are going to see if they are still operational or not". Satine says.

"Well, yes but I'm hoping they aren't operational. Now I want you to wear this earpiece just in case you get into any trouble and I'll be the good husband and come and get you." I say, handing Satine the earpiece.

"Do I need to tell I'm opposed to all of this?" Satine looks at me sarcastically.

"Um, no but that's why I love you". I say as I quickly peck her on the cheek.

"Need I reminder you that you are under my protection and can you at least try and not cause problems were none yet exist". Satine says, she grabs my hand and makes me look at her.

"Think of me being a tourist in a mining base that's all". I say.

"That's why I love you". Satine says and kiss me on the lips.

I go and grab a speeder to go and search for one of the bases.

"Apologizes, Duchess I'm just writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family and making arrangements to pick up his body". Says the Governor.

"Of course Governor, very proper. General Broadfoot will join us shortly, he said he need to um, pray". Satine says.

I reach the entrance of the mining base. I turn of my speeder and start to walk through the door. I take a right and follow the railing. I follow it for about 5 minutes until I reach the operational area, I see that the lights are still on ans some of the machines are on.

"Hm. It doesn't look abandoned to me".

I walk over to see that there are jet packs, and helmets.

"Yep. Definitely not abandoned". I say as I pick up a helmet to examine it.

Blast.

I turn around to see a soldier come at me with a blaster. I use the helmet as a shield. The soldier takes me out, I manage to kick him off of me. I turn around to try and find him.

"Hey, buddy. I'm just a tourist here. Nah who am I kidding. I'm here on a peaceful mission. I'm under the protection of Duchess Satine". I say.

"WE don't recongise her rule!" The soldier, says as he jump on my back. I see another soldier come up and punch me in the stomach then the face. I stumble back and push the soldier on my back into the wall trying to get him off of me. The other soldier is coming at me, I kick him in the stomach. He stumbles back, I make one final attempt the get the soldier off my back, which is successful.

"You know, you guys really need to work on your hosting skills". I say.

The soldier on the ground who I kicked comes at me again. He punches me in the face, I manage to dodge his oncoming attacks.

"Why would a Scotsman, come on a peaceful mission to Mandalore. You are warriors!" Says the soldier.

"Um, you know if you haven't notice, I'm not with the Separatists". I say as I point to the Republic badge on my shirt.

"Then you are a TRAITOR!"

"Uh oh". I say as the soldier comes flying at me.

I dodge the attacks once again but I feel someone pulling me to the ground and holding me, I try to turn, to see I notice it's the other soldier.

"You must really like my bac-" The soldier kicks me in the face, and knocks me out cold.

"Someone is feeding misinformation to the Republic senate, saying that the Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Why? Who would gain from these lies?" Satine says.

"The Death Watch, obviously".

"With all due respect Governor. The Death Watch couldn't arrange all of this. The problem is clearly larger than we first thought. I believe that someone on the outside helped move it along". Satine says.

"Duchess, it's hard to believe but it must be someone who has one of the highest influence among the Separatists." Says Vizlsa.

"Yes. But why target me?" Satine asks as she takes a drink.

"Well, Duchess you lead the council of Neutral systems. Take it as a compliment, someone powerful is working towards your downfall, because you threaten the Separatists' goals to win the war". Vizlsa says.

Satine nods and takes another sip from her drink.

"The commander wants us to do a sweep of the area to see there are anymore soldiers wandering about". Says the guard.

I wake up, I grunt I try to move I look up to notice that I'm chained to a machine and in a force field.

"He's harmless without his gun". Says the other soldier.

Both the soldier walk out. I feel something hit my face, it's my ring. Satine!

"You guys are definitely getting a zero stars from me when I get out of here!" I shout.

I press my com-link to activate Satine's earpiece.

"General Broadfoot seems to be taking rather long to pray". Vizlsa says.

"Ah, well you know the Scots they don't do things by halves". Satine says.

 _"Satine, can you hear me?"_

"Duchess would you like another drink?" Vizlsa asks.

"Yes, I would love one".

 _"What? Um how do I put this. Oh I've got it. I'm in a rather awkward spot. I'm being held by the Death Watch and I'm chained to a big death machine. I need your help"._

"Sorry Duchess we are out of ice".

"Sorry to hear that". Satine says.

 _"Really? I'm chained to a big death machine and all you can say is sorry to hear that?!"_

"Perhaps we should begin dinner without General Broadfoot". Says Vizsla.

 _"There is a tracking thingy on you earpiece. Follow it due east of my location okay?"_

"I don't know if I can do that at the moment". Satine says.

"Are you not feeling well Duchess?"

 _"Satine, darling how can I put this anymore plain. I'm going to be smashed into bits, with 2 guards watching and laughing so I'm going to say this is urgent"._

"Perhaps Governor some fresh air would do me good". Satine says.

"Would you like me to escort you outside?" Asks Vizlsa.

 _Satine take a speeder it rough terrain"._

"Oh no, never fear I'll find my way". Satine says as she walks out of the room.

Satine runs and goes and grabs a speeder.

"Hey buddy we can talk about this. I mean I think I'd look better and feel better looking as a full person and not into tiny bits". I say to one of the guards.

"Commander's orders".

"If this is about the zero stars thing I can give you 1 star so some people come and then you can smash them into bits how does that sound?" I say.

"Start the machine".

I watch as a pile of rocks show me what is going to happen to me. Wonderful. I think to myself.

 _Bleep bleep._

"There's a disturbance at the entrance let's go and check it out. Now if we leave you won't go anywhere". One of the guard says and laughs and walks away.

I see Satine running towards the controls.

"Well, look who finally decided to turn up". I say.

"Fraser, i haven't saved you yet".

"Really, never would have guessed, Satine. Please turn the machine off".

"Just be patience".

"Satine I'm a wee bit short on patience the now!"

I'm also at the smasher.

"SATINE!"

I tense up. I close my eyes.

"Satine I love you!"

"There".

I'm still waiting to be smashed up, I open my eyes to find that I've got another death trap. I see that the 2 guards are back.

"Satine watch out!". I shout.

They grab Satine, Satine pushes them back, she see that I'm about to be flattened and pushes a metal canister onto the machine. My force field shuts off and I jump onto the metal canister and pushes myself off the side to land on the ground beside Satine. I take the guard that is holding Satine, I break his arm and throw him into the wall. I dodge to other guard's attack and throw him into the wall. I take a minute to catch my breath. Satine walks to the lift. I quicken my pace to catch up with her. The lift doors close.

"Um thanks for that." I say sheepishly.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed! And you were joking away with the guards! Really Fraser!" Satine shouts at me then turns away from me.

I hug her from behind,

"But I wasn't killed, and Satine". I kiss her neck, "If someone is trying to kill you it's my duty to find out who and why and put a stop to the threat. okay? I'm sorry". I rest my chin on her shoulder.

The lift doors open a guard is standing there. I quickly take him out.

"This isn't the way we came in". I say.

"LOOK IT'S THE GENERAL!" Shouts one of the Death Watch soldiers.

I start to press the lift button, the guards stand in a line and open fire I grab Satine and we hide behind a rock.

"We are going to have to stand and fight. We in your case just stand and cheer me on".

I quickly grabs the soldier's foot and drag him towards me. I take off his jet pack and I take his blaster. I have a quick scan of the area I notice that the guards are slowly approaching us. I throw the jet pack at them and shot it and it explodes. I quickly return to cover. I let out a breath and quickly take another scan of the view. I see the leader walking towards us.

"Wait here". I say to Satine.

I stand up so the leader can see me, one of the soldiers is still alive the leader shots him.

"This is what I do to failures".

The leader takes off his helmet to show it's Governor Vizlsa.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly against the Republic. Now that woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. Defend her if you will General!".

Vizlsa throws me my gun and a sword.

I put my gun in my holster, I hold onto the sword.

"Hm, the sword won't help you here. This is a darksabre, my ancestors took it from the Jedi temple during the fall of the Old Republic. May have died under it's blade, prepare yourself to join them".

VIzsla comes at me, he throws a swing at me I block it with my sword. Only to find that my sword is chopped in half. Great I think to myself. Vizsla punches me in the face, I grab his hand and twist it, making him drop his sabre. I punch him in the face repeatedly. I throw him to his guards. I pull out my gun and point it at him.

"Ah a true warrior, the Scots are! Warriors finish him!" Vizsla shouts.

3 warriors stand in a line and blast missiles at me. I duck, I turn around to notice that they are coming back around. I put my gun away and run to Satine.

"Satine". I shout. Satine runs and jumps on me, I'm carrying her bridal style. I jump down the lift shaft. The missiles explode. I shield Satine with my body, we roll out of the lift's doors. I cough and hold my side. Satine comes up to me and helps me up by supporting me.

"Well I suppose we are even now, you saved my life, I saved your life". Satine says.

"Mine's was the more daring one I believe" I say with a smile, Satine grabs hold of my face and starts kissing random bits. I look at her weirdly.

"Your face looks sore", Satine says as she continues kissing me.

"I haven't seen my face, but I'll take your word for it. Not-" Satine stops me by kissing me.

"Not- _kiss_ that _kiss_ I'm enjoying- _kiss_ it we s- _kiss_ should get- _kiss_ back". I says through the kisses.

"Your right, we will continue this later". Satine says.

I start blushing like made just thinking about it. I clear my throat and mount the speeder heading back to the hanger. Once there we then board the ship back to Sundari.

I escort Satine to her bed chambers.

"Goodnight Duchess". I say as I kiss her hand.

""Goodnight General". Satine says.

I let go of her hand and start to make my way down to my room but Satine pulls me into her bedroom and locks the door.

I'm back in my dress uniform walking with Satine and her Government.

"It's difficult to know how wide spread is this Death Watch as Pre Vizsla has fled". Says the prince.

"It's obvious that the Separatists are involved in this". I say.

Satine stops and turns around to look at me.

"I disagree Fraser, I told you I wanted to stay out of this war and that's what I'm going to do!".

"With all due respect Duchess, I don't think that's an option anymore given the circumstances". I say trying to break it gently to Satine.

"I thought you of all people wouldn't understand my position. I will not be apart of this war!" Satine storms away and heads onto the ship.

I see Rock and Tuck coming over to me.

"Well what happened to you?" Tuck says.

"It's a long story".

"Well, the men and I have got time". Tuck says.

We are about to mount the ship when a little boy stops in front of me.

"Sammy!" I hug him.

"Sorry, little man I didn't come to your speech. How did it go?"

"It went really well I got a pass! And and and, my teacher was happy when I showed the class your medal. Here you go". Sammy hands me the medal.

"Sammy it's tradition that you put the medal back on". I say.

Sammy's eyes fill up with joy, he puts back on my medal. I hug him and tell him to go back to his mum and I'll see him soon.

"Sammy!" I shout.

He turns around and I salute him, Sammy salutes me back. Tuck and I mount the ship. On it's journey to Coruscant.

"Hello, General Broadfoot".

"Master Kenobi". I say and I bow.


	7. Chapter 7

We are down in the docking area with Obi Wan and Anakin along with some of our troops.

"You know your marching orders, the safety of the Duchess is the utmost importance. The death watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleaded her case to the Senate". Obi Wan says to men.

"The death watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp. R2, use your scanners to scan for any unusual droid activity". Says Anakin.

"Remember, guys if you see anything out of the oridany let's us know and we will check it out". I say stepping in.

"Anything else, Generals?" Rex asks.

We look at each other and nod.

"No Rex, that will be all". Says Obi Wan.

Bleep bleep.

Obi Wan taps his com link,

"The Duchess and her retinue, request your presence".

"Very well we are on our way".Says Obi Wan.

We all head to the elevator and step inside along with Rex, Cody and Rock.

"I can sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands". Says Anakin.

"Yes, I know" Says Obi Wan.

"Then why-?"

"Never mind, it's all in the past". Says Obi Wan.

"Oh so you're close to her?" I ask.

"No I knew her! A long time ago". Says Obi Wan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clones are searching the cargo hold.

"Nothing unusual here. Let's move on to the next sector. Says Lucky.

As they walk away something opens a crate and let's something roam free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I the first of the generals to walk in as well as Rock, Anakin and Obi Wan have gone down to check on the clones. I look to see Tuck, red faced, with rage. I give him a look of concern.

"War is intolerable! We have been deceived into thinking that we must be apart of it! I say the moment we start fighting we have already lost". Says Satine.

"Excuse me, your grace. Are you saying that we are opposing the war on humanitarian grounds". Ask Prince Merik.

"No I'm opposing the war on life itself".

"Sir, I don't think the Duchess has noticed your presence". Says Rock.

"I beginning to think so too Rock". I say.

Rock and I step to the side. Allowing the droids to hand out drinks. A droid comes up to me and offers me and Rock one, we refuse but thank the droid.

"As the designated regent Of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me. To allow them to stay neutral in this war". Satine says.

"However, some might suggest that a strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense". Says Obi Wan as he walks into the room.

I can feel the tension rising in the room, and I don't like it.

"Your quite the general now aren't you master Kenobi".

"Forgive me for interrupting, your speech Duchess. I mean no disrespect". Says Obi Wan.

"Really? Senators, I would like to introduce you to Master Obi Wan Kenobi, a man half truths and hyperbole". Says Obi Wan.

"Your highness is too kind". Says Obi Wan.

"You're right I am".

"Sir, is the Duchess and General Kenobi firting?" Asks Rock. I clench my hands in fists.

"I'm sure that they are just friends Rock nothing more". I say.

"Senators, Duchess. May I introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker". Says Obi Wan and Anakin bows to Satine,

"My lady".

"And Master Kenobi, where is General Broadfoot, I don't see him here". Says Satine.

"Forgive me, your grace. I didn't want to interrupt your speech, so myself and my captain came in quietly". I say bowing.

"Duchess, Senators, may I introduce General Fraser Broadfoot of the Republic Army". Says Obi Wan.

"I am at your service, my lady. Senators pleasure to meet you". I say as I bow to Satine.

Satine turns away from me, and looks straight at Obi Wan.

"I remember I time, when Jedi were not generals but peacekeepers". Satins says.

"We are protectors your highness, yours at moment. We fight for peace". Says Anakin.

"Hm. What an amusing contradiction". Says Satine.

"What-" I start as I walk forward, Satine notices this as well as the other senators.

"What master Skywalker means is that we are protecting from the death watch and the separatists that don't share your netural point of view". Says Obi Wan.

"I asked for no such thing". Satine says.

"But most of your court did". Says Obi Wan.

"I don't remember you to be one that hides behind excuses". Says Satine bitterly.

"And I do not remember you to shrink for responsibilities". Says Obi Wan.

"Why do I have 3 generals protecting me then? General Broadfoot did a fine job on his own. Or is it Obi Wan you wanted to see me again?" Asks Satine.

"Duchess, as soldiers and peacekeepers we are stationed, and we get told were we go and Master Kenobi and Skywalker, have been stationed here due to the senate's request". I say, angrily. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Now, if you would excuse myself and my captain we are going to search the ship for any signs of danger. Duchess, Senators. Master Jedi".

"Fra-" Satine starts, but I'm already out of the room. Me and Rock head down to the docking area. Rock and I head into the elevator.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking but you seem rather angry about General Kenobi and the Duchess's talk". Rock says.

"Rock, I didn't know that the General knew the Duchess. I need you to do something for me. Can you please look up anything that the Duchess and the General have been involved in". I say.

"General with all due respect, I can't do it".

"Yes you can, all you need to say is that I'm looking for any similarities with the attacks that are happening to the Duchess". I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll go and check out this sector". Says Rush.

"Careful over there it's dark". Says Mixer.

"Haha, very funny Mixer".

Rush walks away to go and check out the sector.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General we need you down here". Rex says.

"General Broadfoot should be on his way down". Anakin says.

"Sir, General Broadfoot is nowhere to be seen". Says Rex.

"Fraser, where are you?"

"Sorry I was just checking the second floor, why?"

"Rex needs help down in the docking bay"

"Okay Anakin, I'm on my way down the now".

"GENERAL!" Rex screams into his com link, all of the generals hear it.

"Rex?" Anakin says.

"I'm on my way down there the now". I say.

"No Fraser stop, we need you up here protecting the Duchess and the senators, Anakin and I will handle this". Obi Wan says.

"Right if you're sure. You 2 just head down the now and I'll head up top". I say.

"Rock head down to the docking bay and go and help Anakin and Obi Wan".

Rock nods and runs down to the docking bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into the dining room where all the senators are.

"Senators, forgive me but our men are investigating an incident down below. I respectfully ask that you all remain here until it's settled". I say.

"General are you not eating?" Asks Satine.

"No Duchess, I'm not hungry".

"General you must eat to keep up your strength". Says Orn Free Taa.

"Please senator dig in". I say.

Tuck comes in and bows to the senators and hands me a datapad.

"Rock said you wanted this". Tuck says.

"Ah are you from Scotland as well?" Asks prince Tal Merrik.

"Um, yes I am. Myself and the general grew up together". Tuck says.

"I thought Scottish soldiers were sworn to serve their leaders until they died. I'm sure that's what they did during the war am I not right? So that would be the separatists. Your family joined the separatists, so why didn't you?" Asks the prince.

"During the war, Scottish men, women and children were taken to a camp, because some Scottish people decided to bomb, a high level military building. Myself and my family were taken there. We got given a questionnaire asking to us to serve so that's how many people believe that Scots are honor bound to our leaders but we aren't". I say.

"So did you serve? Sorry I'm just so fascinated". Says the prince.

"Yes, I did serve, I joined up when I was 18 and fought for my country. I pledged my allegiance to the flag and thus I was able to serve. That's why you'll see some of the Scottish soldiers with different medals as we fought in the war". I say.

"What about Frankie MacGregor?"

I look up to the prince,

"Frankie?" I ask.

"Yes, Frankie". The prince gives me a smirk. I hold the datapad a bit tighter.

"No, Frankie didn't serve because he is a coward and a traitor! He believed that we were being treated unfairly and that the only way to prove our loyality is by standing up and saying something about it. When in fact that it was when we put on the uniform that we showed our loyality by defending my country". I say angrily.

"Gentlemen, I think we should leave this talk until after dinner". Says Tal Merrik.

I nod and read the datapad,

"General must you being reading that?" Asks Satine.

"Forgive me Duchess. Duty calls". I says as I look back down at my datapad.

"Fraser there are assassin probes down here, 1 made it up the lift. We'll hold the others here". Anakin says.

"Quickly, secure the lifts". I say.

As Satine's guards run to the lifts, they are thrown back as the assassin droid breaks free. I take out my gun and steady my aim on the droid. I shoot it in it's leg and Tuck shoots it in one of it's eyes. The droid pushes Tuck into me, we fall to the ground. help Tuck up to see it's going straight for Satine. I run and push Satine and shield her with my body as I shoot the droid in it's main eye.

"Tucky?" I say.

"I'm fine".

I walk over and help Satine up.

"Fraser look". Says Tuck.

I look around to see that the droid is popping out little baby assassin droids are making their way towards satine. I pull out my blaster and start shooting at the droids. I start shooting the droid Tuck tries to make his way over to me, but I tell him just to stay and help the guards. I look to see Satine pulling out a deactivator.

"When did you start carrying that?"

"Dear, just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself".

"Now you sound like the soldier". I say.

I shoot the last droid. Tuck and I make our way over to the other senators to make sure that they are okay. Tuck helps prince Tal Merrik up.

"Fraser, just like the jungle". Tuck says laughing.

I laugh remembering it, "Just like the jungle".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One of our senators appears to be a traitor". Anakin says.

"How do you know?" I ask. Anakin hands me the datapad. "The senate stamp". I say.

"You need to find out who it Anakin and I will stay down and clear out the remaining droids, you and John stay up here with the senators". Obi Wan says. Anakin and Obi Wan exit the room.

"Looks like one of our wee friends is still alive". Tuck says.

We walk over to it and I pick it up, "I have an idea".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The senators are sitting down eating their dinner.I stay with them just in case anymore droids decide to show up. Tuck comes out with our little "desert".

"Now senators this is a special desert". I say.

"Hm. Desert!" Says Orn Free Taa.

"This desert may prove even for you senator Orn Free Taa that you might not want to eat. Tuck?"

Tuck removes the cloth that was hiding our desert, to reveal a small assassin droid.

"Our theory is that our wee friend here, will attack the Duchess and anyone who protects her. However, this wee buddy won't attack the person who programmed him and smuggled him on board". I say as I stand up.

"Fraser, this line of questioning borders on torture". Satine says angrily.

As Tuck walks round the table assessing the droid's reaction to each senator.

"Don't worry Duchess, we are just testing a theory. Nothing will happen to this droid". I say.

We stop at Prince Tal Merrik, this is when the droid stops it's aggressive behavior.

"Hm. Sir I didn't think you were the one to be the tratior. Tuck I own you a fiver". I say.

"Really general Broadfoot you're quite clear for a Scotsman". Says the prince as he knocks the droid out of Tuck's hand and punches Tuck in the face. I see the droid going for Satine, I hit it away from her and the droid goes onto senator Orn Free Taa, I rush over to him and grab the droid and squish it with my foot.

"You're coming with me". Says the prince. As he grabs Satine and pulls her away from the rest of us. I help Tuck up. I look at him.

"Go!"

I run through the ship trying to find Satine,

"Obi Wan, Tal Merrik is the traitor he's taken Satine hostage I'm pursing them the now". I say through my com link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm running through the halls and I meet up with Obi Wan and Anakin.

"Have you found him?" I ask.

"No, but we've stationed troopers at every escape pod". Anakin says as we get into the elevator.

"This may not be the time to ask byt were you and Satine ever-?" Anakin asks

"I don't see how this has anything to do with the situation at hand". Obi Wan shouts.

"Fraser, buddy we are out of hyperspace". Tuck says through my com link.

"Okay, we are still trying to find Tal Merrik". I say.

"We need to split up this isn't working with the 3 of us together. I'll try the bridge and I'll let you know what I find". I say as the lift doors open I run out of them and head for the bridge.

I'm running through the halls and I finally get up to the bridge. I'm in the door frame when something hits the ship. Tal Merrik sees me and grabs the Duchess holding her at gun point.

"Look, just going stop do that. Right that's it you're under arrest. Release Satine now". I say.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this! Frankie, Fraser's in the bridge".

"On my way"

"What have you done?" I say.

"Well you haven't seen each other in how many years, 10?"

"I'm going to kill y-"

I thrown over the controls, in the bridge. I look up to see Frankie.

"Hello Fraser".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thrown into the steering wheel of the ship, I shake the fuzziness off. I block Frankie's oncoming attacks. I manage to push him in the face. I break away and start running after Satine. I stop to catch my breath but Frankie pushes me into a wall.

"Ugh, I thought a soldier would do better than this! I mean you did fight in 2 wars Fraser".

I run and punch him in the face, I keep punching him I punch the wall and I feel something burst. I look and see that my right hand is all red.

"Fraser, I'm in pursed of the Duchess I have found them, they are heading into the bit of the ship were the ships crashed into". Obi Wan says.

I push Frankie off of me and run towards the damaged area of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satine I won't lose you! I can't! Release the Duchess". Obi Wan says.

I run and I see the back of Merrik, I slowly approach him, when I feel somebody lifting me up and throwing me to the floor. I roll over and see Frankie, smirking at me. I grunt and hold my side.

"What did you win the medal for?" Frankie says laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry at least I don't spit on my dead men's graves who fought in the war". I say.

Frankie comes at me and starts punching me left right and centre. I manage to block an attack on my ribs. Frankie headbutts me, I stumble back a little. I kick Frankie in the stomach and hit him with a metal pole that I pulled out of the ship. Which knocks him out, I throw the pole at Frankie, I turn to face Satine and Obi Wan.

"If you had said the word I would have left the Jedi order, for you. I still will, just say".

"Obi Wan-"

"You two?!" I say angrily.

"Oh this is interesting". Says the prince.

"I saved her, Fraser and I will do it again!" Says Obi Wan.

Satine stamps on Merrik's foot and grabs his blaster.

"Hm, this is interesting, I've got a Jedi and a soldier who'll be haled as heroes by everyone on this ship if they kill me, well almost everyone. And then we've got the Duchess if she kills me then you'll be a hypocrite! So come on then who will strike first and call them self's a cold blooded killer".

"Hey, Merrik catch". I say as I throw my blaster at him, he catches it and I fire my gun, I hit him in the head with the shot.

"Why did you do that?! We could have questioned him!" Obi Wan says.

"What he was going to blow up the ship". I say back.

Anakin and Tuck come in and look at the scene, before us. I walk over to Satine and take the blaster out of her hands, I throw it away.

"Come on" I say calming as I usher her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship is docking and we head out of the ship, I've got a black eye and I burst lip. My right arm is in a sling.

"A job well done, Master Jedi, General". Says the chancellor.

I bow my head and step over to the side. I see Satine heading down the ramp and is walking over to me. I bow my head,

"Duchess". I say as I kiss her hand.

"General, we need to talk".

I nod my head and walk with her, we stop as no one is near us.

"About Obi Wan, he and I, well we were in a relationship. But it was a long time ago. He swore his life to the jedi, and mine to Mandalore. I feel nothing for him". Satine says.

"I know Satine, I believe you". I say smiling, I look over and notice Frankie is getting escorted by clones. "Hm. You know I never thought I 'd see the day".

"Duchess are you coming?" Says Orn Free Taa.

"Duty calls, General". Satine curtseys.

"General are you coming?" Shouts Tuck.

"As does mine, Duchess" I say bowing.

Satine and I part our separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

"With your death watch army in place all we do now is sit and wait". Dooku says.

"But for how long my men are ready to attack". Pre says.

"With the plan we have set in motion, the republic will give you the fight you are looking for, if General Broadfoot is involved then you are to bring him to me. Alive. However, send a death watch soldier to Coruscant to kill the Duchess. The Duchess will die". Says Dooku.

A Mandalorian soldier is watching and observing the scene once he has got enough information he leaves his position and runs back to the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the soldier walks into the palace he is greeted by Prime Minister Alemc.

"Prime Minister". The soldier says bowing.

"You have found the death watch armies then?"

"Yes sir, they are preparing for battle. But if they attack then it would strengthen the people not to join the movement. Death Watch will never take over Mandalore without the will of the people". Says the soldier.

"Hm, not if the Republic have a military presence here. If the Republic come here then the Death Watch will turn into liberators. Our fate now lies with Duchess Satine". Says the Prime Minister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It grieves me to say it but Death Watch has became a deadly threat". Says the Chancellor to the Senate.

"Mandalore is making great progress to find the leaders of this movement. They will never be strong enough to destabilize our Government. We will resolve this without conflict, if the Republic gets involved then there will be more violence. Thus I shall reinstate our position of neutrality." Says Satine as she nears the Chancellor.

"Talk of an Idealist. Wasn't General Fraser Broadfoot hurt in the process of protecting you by the death watch. I believe he is out of action for 2 weeks". Says Mas Amedda.

"No these are the words of a pacifist, who chose non violence action in this war. As for General Broadfoot, he assures me that a Separatist officer attack him and caused him his injuries. I believe he has fully recovered from his injuries and is now ready for military service". Says Satine.

"That may be so Duchess but my office received this message this morning". The Chancellor said.

I walk to see Tuck watching the Senate in session. I move my right shoulder and my new right arm. Frankie, managed to break and tear most of my nerves in my arm, so I couldn't feel it. So I had to get a new arm, it's golden, my new arm just stop below my elbow. As I walk up to him, he ushers me to come closer. I quicken my pace to see Satine and the rest of the Senate watching a hologram.

"Satine's taking a pounding". Tuck whispers to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"After the whole death watch thing and you getting hurt they are blaming the Death Watch to try and get Republic forces on Mandalore". Tuck says to me.

"Hm, right okay". As I look on to see the holo recording.

" _The actions by our Government have taken us into civil war. To acknowledge this fact will bring panic into the streets"._

"Duchess? Do you know this man?" Padme says as she moves closer to Satine.

"Yes, it's Deputy Minister Jerec. He's a dear friend". Satine says in shock.

" _It's more than possibility and more than eventually. It is here"._

"Stop! Deputy Minister Jerec, is an honorable man. He would never commit such lies to the record! The Mandalorian Government holds no secrets from it's people". Satine says pleadingly.

"If only that were true Duchess".

"Tuck I don't like this! Why are they doing this?" I whisper. Tuck just shhhes me.

 _"Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. If we are to combat effectively. Then we will require the Republic's assistance , the Duchess's Government act out of pride and refuse the help of the Jed"_

"It's not true!"

 _"The Duchess will cause our defeat"_

"It's not true!" Satine says angrily.

 _"Republic intervention is necessary to help destroy the death watch"._

"No, something here isn't right! Something here isn't right. I-I wish to speak with Deputy Minister Jerec immediately". Satine says.

"Sadly Duchess, Minister Jerec was killed in a bombing attack on Kalevada this morning. The Death Watch are claiming that it's them". The Chancellor says.

"Let us make sure that his death is not in vain. Let us commit our military might to help protecting the people of Mandalore. And defend it's people against the Death Watch!" The Chancellor says

Satine moves to be in front of the Chancellor,

"Defeating? You mean to occupy our home-world. You would trample on our right to self-determination".

"We mean to save your people!" The Chancellor says.

"No, you will turn our planet into a military target, thus bringing the war to us! Mandalore must remain a neutral system". Satine says to the whole Senate.

"The vote shall start in the next session". The Chancellor says as he ends the session.

I look at Tuck and he gives me a look. The senators return to their positions and start leaving the building I try and find Satine, through the crowd but I can't see her. I move my way through senators greeting and bowing. I bump into Padme.

"Have you seen Sat- I mean the Duchess?" I ask

"Yes she left for her speeder. She's leaving the now. She went out the front if you want to catch her". Says Padme.

"Um thank you senator". I say as I rush to the front of the Senate building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Duchess! Satine Wait!" I shout as I'm running towards Satine she stops and waits for me.

I quickly slow down my pace and almost run into her, but her guards stand in front of her, she taps them and they turn away.

"I just heard what happened in the Senate and, and I'm going to complain! They can't do this, okay they are just being big bullies! I'll speak to the Chancellor, I'll say that Frankie attacked me not the Death Watch and that they aren't a threat". I say.

"You are sweet to be concerned, Fraser but I don't think you saying that Frankie attacked you would make any difference to my case. I'll be alright I promise" Satine says as she strokes my face.

"Satine, I am concerned we are ma- we are friends". I say. She nods at this statement.

"Now as your friend, don't make any decisions in this state of mind". I say.

"This state of mind?" Satine asks angrily.

"Well what I mean-" I start, I rub my hand on the back on my neck.

"The Republic is attempting to force it's will upon innocent people, and you are saying that I shouldn't make any decisions in this state of mind".

"Satine what I meant was-"

"Do you know what I'm surprised that you are not in a hysterical state of mind. Perhaps if more people stood up when the Republic came and forced it's rights they'd be more inclined to speak up!"

"Satine rushing into this it, it foolhardy. It's not like you". I say in a calm tone, as I try to take her hand in mine. But she pulls away.

"Ha, ironic words from a man who spends his days running hither and yon. Pulling your gun out as if, as if on a crusade. Why should I listen to a man who so frequently relies on violence? In my opinion General, you are the one who is foolhardy!" Satine says angrily at me as she walks away to her speeder.

"Satine?" I say weakly. I watch Satine get into her speeder, she gives me a glance of sheer disgust.

I walk away from her, with my head in my hands. I clench my fists into balls and make my way down to the interrogation centre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk down the hallway, I see 4 guards guarding one door at the end of the hallway. I walk up and look into the door. I see him.

"Leave us" I say darkly to the guards, they agree and walk away. I push the button to open the door and I walk in.

"The great General Broadfoot, tell me how is life treating you? How is Satine?"

I walk up to him and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground.

"Hm, I take it you don't like me using Satine's name? Haha"

I grab hold of his head and punch him in the face again, I feel something burst. I look at my hand inspecting it. I look to see his face covered in blood.

"Now, you will confess that you are apart of the Separatists and that you attacked me and that you aren't part of Death Watch". I say.

"Haha, does she know that you are doing this?"

I kick him, "Shut up!".

He grunts, I bend down to look at him,

"Frankie you are going to confess, you little traitor! So if you want to play this game, then I'll play this wee game. But you won't see Jane again if you don't confess!"

"You know, Jane told me all those years ago that she would chose me over you no matter what. Like in the war, she chose me not you. You left her!" Frankie shouts.

I see red. I grab Frankie and pin him against the wall, I repeatedly punch him in the face. Frankie screams.

I don't hear the door the opening, I feel someone restrain me and pull me out of the cell. I'm shoved to the ground. I see Tuck on top of me.

"He is **NOT** worth it!"

"I'm going to kill him, Tuck. You hear that?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Tuck pulls me away from the cell, we get the lift up to the main floor.

"Fraser, Satine's ship crashed, don't worry! Satine is fine she is speaking with the Chancellor the now".

The door opens and I make my way straight to the chancellor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean to charges are to be filed? None at all?" Satine asks.

I'm outside,

"Hey buddy let me in" I say to the guard.

"No, the chancellor is busy with-"

"The duchess I know, look buddy I'm trying not to hit you here so please just let me in"

"Soldier-"

I punch him in the face and throw in away from the door. I see the other guard readying himself to attack me.

"Don't even try it buddy". I say as I walk into the chancellor's office.

I see Satine and her guards,

"General this is a political matter". Says Mas Amedda.

"Satine I just heard what happened! Are you okay? Sir you need to press charges. This needs to stop". I say as I sit beside Satine.

"Fraser, my boy. No charges are to be filed since we can't prove anything".

"Sir! The Duchess's ship was tampered with clearly, sir, no ship can just fail like the way Satine's did". I say.

"Chancellor, the Duchess and the General are right". Says Mas Amedda.

"Finally". Says Satine

"Death Watch is out of control, so the Republic will step in to rein them in, because you can't. Clearly. So General Broadfoot will".

"What?" I say.

"This is patently offensive! You can't do this!" Says Satine.

"No but the Senate will make their vote with reasoned and thoughtful decision in mind". Says the Chancellor.

"Goodnight Duchess, General".

I stand up and bow, Satine just walks away from them. I turn around to see that Satine has already left the room. I quicken my pace as I head out the door. I see Satine,

"Satine wait!" I shout. She stops and looks at me.

"This Government will-" Says Satine

"Look tell me what happened with the speeder, are you hurt or anything?" I ask with a husband tone in my voice.

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt. The reason why I didn't tell you is that I didn't want to worry you".

"Well I believe on that note you have failed majorly". I say laughing. "But Satine look what happened"

"Look what happened? This proves I've upset someone! I must be on the right track" Satine says.

I see senators walking past us, I take a step back from Satine, I didn't notice how close we were standing to each other.

"Duchess, this attack proves that even your enemies are even here on Coruscant. You aren't going to let Republic authorities deal with this are you? You aren't backing down." I say.

"Certainly not! i'm on my way to the ministry of intelligence to meet my contact".

I grab hold of Satine's shoulders to make her look at me,

"Can't you see? You need your friends with you! No held at arms length. In this quest of yours to be self reliant have you decided to cut your friends out of you life? Me out of your life?" I ask her.

"I, don't know" She says not looking at me.

I see Padme coming up to us,

"Senator? What happened?" I ask her.

"The senate completed it's vote. They voted in favor of occupation. General your forces are to leave at sunrise tomorrow".

"What the vote was suppose to be tomorrow! Your forces?!" Satine says as she pulls away from me.

"Satine I didn't know". I say.

"I was right, counting on the Republic was a mistake!" Satine says as she walks away from me and Padme.

"Satine-" I say but Padme pulls me back and shakes her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into my office, I see Mas Amedda sitting on my sofa.

"Sir what do I owe this unexpected pleasure". I say bowing.

"You and the Duchess? Are you two married?"

I choke on air,

"The Duchess, and I, married? Haha sir, that is nonsense!" I say a little bit too defensively.

"So, you'll be the one to lead to hunt for her."

"Hunt, sir?" I ask as I sit down on my chair.

"Yes, the Duchess has murdered a man in the streets and she has disappeared. Now, I know that you are a capable General. Go and find her and bring her to me. Understood General?"

"Yes sir" I nod as he walks out the door he stops,

"General we find out people's secrets soon enough and we will use it against them if we need to". Mas Amedda says as he walks out of my office.

Rock comes in and salutes me, he walks up to my table and lays down a map,

"Sir this is the Duchess's last known location after that she could be anywhere, where will we start first?"

"Rock, you are going to go and lead to search as I need to make a phone call, I'll meet you as soon as I can". I say, I run my hair through my hair.

"Of course sir!" Rock says as he salutes me and walks out of my office.

My com link goes off,

"General Broadfoot here".

"Fraser, I need your help".

"Satine were are you? Mas Amedda has called for your arrest and I'm leading the hunt to find you! What happened?"

"I know, look I need you help Fraser".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk out on to the busy streets and make my way to Satine's location. I see a couple of girls look at me up and down.

"Hello, handsome! And what's your name, honey?"

"John Tucker. If you go up to the building and say I'm here for John Tucker then they will lead you to my office". I smile and give them a wink, they walk away.

I walk into the town centre, I see guards asking citizens if they've seen Satine. I scan the area, I walk through the town, I feel someone grab me and lead me down an alleyway. The person pulls me into a tight space.

"What do you thin-" I start the person put their hand over my mouth. I look to see two guards walking past us. As the guards walk away I pull down to person's hood, it's Satine. I hug her,

"It's good to see that you are alright. Look I need to get you out of here. But I was hoping for a kiss, rather than a hand over my mouth". I say as I look to see any more guards are near us.

"No, I can't. My contact gave me this. I need to get it into the proper hands, it shows the full recording. Wait I'm not kissing the man who is leading the hunt for me, Mr Broadfoot".

"Wait are saying someone, edited the recording to frame you? So the Republic would occupy Mandalore? That's crazy!" I say a little too loudly. Satine drags me away and we are walking through the crowd.

"Satine if you even try to step a foot into the Senate they'll take you". I say.

"I know and the disc will be destroyed. I need you to go into the Senate and hand this to Padme". Satine says, I nod and take to disc from her and put it in my jacket pocket.

"I'll give you the keys to our apartment and you can go there until I've gave the disc to Padme, and I'll come straight over". I say as I take out my keys.

"No, I'm going to turn myself in". Satine says.

I stop in my tracks, I turn and face her,

"Hold the bus. No" I say.

"You'll need a distraction to enter the Senate freely. I don't want them to search you just because of you and I" Satine says as she tries her speaking voice to convince me.

"Satine, I'm a General they wouldn't dare". I say.

"Things are changing my love".

We are walking when I see something rolling towards us. It's a bomb, I push Satine out of the way and I manage to get away in time before it explodes. My ears are ringing, I see a man wearing a Death Watch uniform walking, towards Satine with a sniper rife. I get up and run towards him. I take out my gun and aim for him, he turns and shoots just as I aim his gun away from my body. He punches me in the face. I manage to throw him into the wall using his gun by spinning him around. He kicks my hand and my gun falls, the sniper then starts to throw punches and manage to block most of them. I manage to kick him in the stomach, he stumbles back. I grab his gun and throw it over the edge.

"Look, buddy I'm having a really bad day so can you just you know like fly back to where you came from? It that okay?" I say to him as he gets up.

He makes one last attempt to attack me, I block his attacks, I grab him and throw him over the edge. I look over the edge to see him turn on his jet pack and fly away.

"I should have asked him sooner". I say as Satine looks at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me? I believe you were looking for me". Satine says walking up to the guards.

I look to see that the guards are busy with Satine, I run to the door I look back to see Satine. She gives me a nod. Then I proceed to find Padme. I run through the halls and make my way up to Padme's office. I chap on the door and wait for her.

"Ah General Broadfoot what an expected pleasure!" Padme says as she hugs me.

"Padme, I need you to play this to the full Senate. It's the recording of the deputy minister, but it's his real speech the one that was played before was a edited one". I say.

Padme nods and agrees to play the disc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The occupation of Mandalore, will usher in a new level of security to the Republic and it's fight against corruption. Now if there are no objections" Says the chancellor.

"Supreme chancellor" Padme says as she moves towards the chancellor, I'm caught of balance and I stumble a wee bit. I take a seat next to 3P0.

"There has been a development in Mandalore's case of neutrality."

"The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo".

"I believe that this evidence will cast a light on what we saw earlier". Padme says as she plays the disc.

 _"The actions by our government have taken us into a period of civil war. To acknowledge it would be to invite panic in the streets. Death watch is far stronger than we once thought. But we have been Training for this. We can stop them. But if we are to combat them effectively, We must have the temerity to stand strong in the name of peace. And if we are to do so, we must reject any republic assistance. Instead, this government will act. It acts not out of pride but for safety. Intervention by the republic will inflame the opposition. And this is why our government rejects the help of the jedi .We must listen to the Duchess we do not, we will ultimately cause our defeat."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myself, Padme, Obi Wan and Anakin are in the Chancellor's office with the Chancellor himself and Mas Amedda.

"Thankfully, with this revelation of this new information, General Broadfoot, you and your troops are to stand down. Since the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary". Says the Chancellor.

"The person to thank is Duchess Satine herself. She found the proof". Padme says.

"I require no thanks" Satine says walking through the door. I smile at her.

"Satine the Senate held an emergence meeting, General Broadfoot has been told to stand down his troops and they will not occupy Mandalore". Padme says hugging Satine.

"On behalf of the Republic, a most sincere apology is required. You are a most loyal servant". The Chancellor says.

Rock bursts into the office.

"Rock what are you doing here? This is a private matter" I say.

"Sorry sir, it's Frankie he's escaped".

"Excuse me" I say walking out with Rock.

"We believe he has a contact in the Senate or in the army and he has found a way to escape".

 **BOOM!**

I'm back against the wall, Rock comes and lifts me over his shoulder and carries me to a safety point, my vision keeps on focusing and un focusing.

"Get me Patch" Rock says.

"Sir can you hear me? Sir? Fraser?!" Rock says as I pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh" I grunt as I wake up in the hospital.

"Now this is going to hurt General" Says a nurse in a Scottish accent.

I sit up on the bed. I shake my head, I look at the nurse who looks familiar to me. The nurse quickly turns around and hits me on the head with her clip board. I grunt as the nurse starts to take off her uniform, I see a bit of a symbol

"Look lady-" I say as she punches me in the face.

"Where is he?" She says as she kicks me in the side.

"You're a bad nurse man. Ugh a really bad nurse". I say in pain, I look at the nurse to see it's Jane.

"Jane?!" I shout.

"Hello, brother".

"Fraser." I turn to see my dad.

"Look, Fraser the war is over in Scotland! Okay? It's over we don't need to fight anymore".

"What are you saying?! Where's mum?" I say

"Fraser, look it all happened so fast, mum was trying to help Frankie and well-" Jane says.

"Frankie killed mum?!"

"Fraser calm down it was an accident" I say as I push Jane through the door into the Senate.

"You are sleeping with the man, who murdered our mother?!" I shout.

"Fraser, all I want is Frankie now where is he?"

"I don't know he escaped, I take it that bomb was you?"

"Yes"

"I'm unimpressed, Jane. I expected better from you. But you know if you sleep with a traitor then you know you are bound to lose your touch" I say laughing.

She kicks me in the stomach and runs further into the Senate. I follow her. I see that the Senate is in session, I quickly throw something at Jane, I just miss her. She stops, I kick her and she falls into the Senate hall with all the senators in it. I jump onto one of the pod and I jump down towards her. I'm about to hit her but I stop.

"I'm going to enjoy this Fraser". Jane says as I stop in my tracks.

" _Please don't abandon us, we want you here Fraser. They left us nothing! Now I NEED you by my side. How can you go? And leave you family? How can you turn and just walk away?!"_

 _"No Jane. You've got your Frankie now! He's NOT my blood, I have no allegiance to a TRAITOR like that MAN!" I turn around and face Jane. "How can you STILL not understand?_ " As I point at her.

 _"You heard what dad said the WAR is OVER IN SCOTLAND!"_ Jane shouts

 _"LIAR!"_

 _"It's time to start AGAIN together like before! How can you go? YOU SAW MY DAUGHTER!"_ Jane screams as she holds out her hands to me.

I take a step closer to Jane,

 _"Ha, DON'T YOU DARE talk of FAMILY! The Jane, I KNEW would have PROTECTED HER!_ " I scream as I walk towards her.

 _"Fraser, please! All I ask today!-"_

 _"HOW CAN I GO ON LIVING LIKE THIS?!_ " I say through tears.

 _"Fraser, just stay!"_

 _"FIRST, a prison camp then a WAR!"_

 _"I was there too Fraser, I was there too!"_

 _"I was in LOVE Jane!_ " I say hitting the side of the pod making a banging noise.

 _"I loved someone too! You need us Fraser, FAMILY IS ALL THAT YOU'VE GOT!"_

I see my dad come out,

"Not here you two! Not here!" My father shouts.

 _"IT'S THIS FAMILY THAT I FOUGHT!"_ I say as I point towards my dad then Jane.

 _"There is BLOOD on both of YOUR HANDS!_ " I shout at them. I feel someone grab me from behind.

"Jane, Frankie's on the ship, get out of here and don't come back". Tuck shouts.

I try to get Tuck off of me,

 _"A house FULL OF COWARDS AND TRAITORS LIKE YOU JANE, LIKE YOU!"_ I shout as I try to get Tuck off of me.

"Fraser enough they aren't worth it!" Tuck shouts as he pushes me back a wee bit.

Jane turns and starts to walk towards me,

 _"YOU Fraser are the COWARD, turning YOUR BACK ON YOUR FAMILY!_ " Jane says as she is still walking towards me.

 _"It's on Jane it's on! IF THIS IS FAMILY Jane! There is NOTHING HERE for ME!_ " I say as I push Tuck out of my way so I can walk towards Jane.

 _"I don't NEED YOU ANYMORE!"_ I shout at her.

 _"Then GO ON RUNAWAY! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE who SACRIFICED!"_

 _"WHO did I do THIS FOR?!_ " I say point towards my right arm, I roll up my sleeve to let Jane see my new robotic arm.

 _"YOU are NOT A HERO YOU ARE A COWARD!_ " Jane shouts as she kicks my knee, I scream in pain.

"JANE! We've got Frankie! Leave him! We will kill him on the battlefield! Chancellor, Senators. Goodbye" My dad says as he grabs hold of Jane and pulls her out of the Senate hall.

I'm still holding my knee, Tuck comes over to me and helps me up. I push him away. I limp away to try and stop my dad and Jane. I manage to make it out of the front door. I see the ship go away, I see Jane looking at me. Tuck and the rest of my squad come running up behind me.

"We failed today" I say with sheer anger in my voice as I turn away from Tuck and the rest of my squad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe this is farewell, General for the time being" Satine says as she bows.

"For the time begin Duchess". I say as I kiss her hand.

I watch as Satine mounts her ship, I watch as the ship takes off. A trooper comes running up to me

"Sir you and the 503rd have to go to Malastare, and sign a treaty with the Dugs".

"Of course trooper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral, are we ready to get underway". I ask as I approach the Admiral.

"Yes, General everyone is on board and we are ready to depart".

"I'll leave that to you Admiral, I will be in my room figuring out a plan to get the treaty signed".

I finally get to my room, I close the door and get to work, as I feel the ship going into light speed I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading, please write a review. It would be greatly appreciated! I don't owe the How Can You Go? Scene, the musical allegiance does! It's a great song, I would highly recommend to go and listen to it! :) Once again please review and thanks for reading the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

"General Broadfoot, we are approaching Malastare. Jedi General Mace Windu will be helping us sign the treaty with the Dugs". Says the Admiral, through my com link.

"Of course, sir. I will meet you on the bridge". I say, I get up off my bed and start to make my way to the bridge. I head out my room and I bump into Tuck.

"Fraser, we need to talk about what happened".

"Tuck, there's nothing to talk about. You saved me from doing something I would have regretted. I thank you for that". I say as I'm walking to the bridge.

"Wait? Your not angry?"

"Tuck you saved me from killing them. So of course I'm not angry". I say. "Why did you think I was going to knock you out and beat you up?" I ask turning to face him.

"Honestly, yes". Tuck says.

I laugh, "No Tucky, you're my friend I could never hurt you. Your my best friend! Right I need to go up and talk to General Windu, if we are going to get the treaty signed, we will need him". I say I turn away and head to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk up onto the bridge of the Dauntless. I see Admiral Sharpe is talking to General Windu.

"Admiral, we need that treaty so we can keep our fuel supply's running smoothly. Without it then it will bring the Republic's armies to a halt". Says Mace through the holo.

"I understand General. By we were expecting you to accompany us". Admiral Sharpe says.

"I'm unable to attend as I'm still on Ryloth. However, General Broadfoot is there. Admiral, I need to go and help the people of Ryloth. Goodbye Admiral".

With that the hologram goes off, I walk up the see Sharpe, holding onto the holo.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"If you were here then you would have known!" Sharpe says angrily.

"Well, I was um talking to Tucky." I say.

"Commander Tucker?"

I nod at the Admiral, he shakes his head.

"Broadfoot, we aren't getting General Windu. He is still on Ryloth, so it's up to us to get the treaty signed."

"Us?" I ask confused.

"Yes, I'm going to regret this but, I will accompany you down to Malastare and get the treaty for the Republic".

I smile, "You just want to come down and spend more time with me. Don't you?" I walk up to him. I start poking his arm, "you do don't you? Come on". I say laughing.

"I'm going to regret this".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I step onto the gunship. I see the Admiral.

"I know, what you are going to say but I'm here before the ship took off" I say as I hold onto one of the handles.

As the ship's door closes,

"General, when we are on the ground I will do the talking. Okay?"

I nod, "whatever, you say" I say smiling at him.

"General we are approaching Malastare". Says Sam.

"Thanks Sam!" I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship's door open, the Admrial and I step out of the ship. Rock comes up to me,

"Rock get your men into position. Myself and the Admrial will be speaking with the Dugs if you need me then just call me". I say.

"Yes, sir". Rock salutes and goes off to command his men into their positions we discussed.

We are heading up the steps to the headquarters of the Dugs' palace we are met by the Doge Urus. I see the Chancellor is watching via holo, as well as our Doctor Sionver Boll.

"Ah how are you, Doge Urus?" Says Sharpe.

"I want this to be over with!" Doge Urus shouts.

"Wow! Who let the Dugs out? Eh, eh?" I whisper to the Admiral. I start laughing at my joke.

"You find something funny?!" Doge Urus, asks as he walks up to me.

"Um, no". I say.

"Good! Now, I won't let my people become SLAVES to the Separatists!" Says Doge Urus.

"Don't worry, sir. The bomb won't harm your people or the clones. It only affects the droids. It's quite safe, right Doctor?" Says the Admiral.

"Yes, I can assure you that your people will be quite safe, we have prepped for every possible outcome". Says the Doctor unimpressed.

"The bomb is now our only chance to beat the Separatists on Malastare". Says the Chancellor.

"The droids are on the move". I say as I watch the droids heading towards Rock.

We all watch from the Dug headquarters as the droids attack our men. As the droids near our position, I press my com link,

 _"Sam tell the bombers to take off"._

"Yes, Sir! Bombers away!" I hear Sam say.

Within a few seconds I see the bombers and their escorts making their way towards the Separatists. As the pliot nears the location,

" _We are approaching the drop zone. Everyone stay tight"._

I press my com link signalling to the pilot,

"Remember, you've only got one shot at this"

" _Bombs away"._

We watch as the bomb is dropped and the second it hits the ground, it creates the huge explosion followed by an electric wave.

As the wave moves closer and closer to us, I see that the it's working the droids are useless, however the wave is coming straight at us,

"Here it comes!" I shout, as the wave passes us, I notice that my hand has stopped working. I hold it for a few seconds. I notice that the Chancellor has been cut off.

We all look out onto the battlefield, we see that the bomb has in fact destroyed at the droids.

"Well, nothing bad happened. See doc, it worked". I say proudly.

We look out, we see the bit of ground where the bomb hit crumble.

"Uh-oh" I say as I walk out further to get a better view.

"The ground is sinking!" Sharpe says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Run for it!" Rock shouts to the men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rock come in? Rock?" I say through my com link.

As I look on we see nothing but dust.

"Rock?"

"Sorry sir. I'm alright".

"Good Rock!" I say.

"General we need to inform the Chancellor".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, the droids armies have been completely neutralized by the bomb". Sharpe says.

"However, sir, the bomb has created a sinkhole. Which many of my men were taken in with. I have men searching for them the now". I say.

" _And what about the Dugs have they signed the treaty?"_ The Chancellor says.

"No, Chancellor the treaty has not been signed. It must go before the council". Says Doge Urus.

"We need that treaty signed if not then our armies will be vulnerable. We need your fuel resources here on Malastare".

"I will do my best!" Says Doge Urus.

"Sir, we have a report from the front. They have lost signal with the recuse team". Rock says.

"Hm, one problem always seems to lead to another". Sharpe says walking out with Rock. I quicken my pace to catch up with them.

We head into a gunship and head for the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the gunship's doors open Urus walks out.

"General, you deal with the treaty. I'll head down and help the recuse team".

"But I thought you said, that I will do the talking?" I say.

"General don't make me regret my decision". Sharpe says as the doors close.

I walk away to find the Dugs. I see them,

"Excuse me, but we are on a very tight time schedule here. How long will it take to get the treaty ratified?" I say.

"We are waiting on two more council members, they will sign your treaty". Doge Urus says.

"Thank you for your corporation, without your fuel. Our offensive will grind to a halt". I say.

"This is the beginning of a great alliance". Says Doge.

"I couldn't agree more, sir". I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Admiral, the Dugs are signing the treaty"._

"Good, General. Something strange is going on down here. I need you to come and check it out".

" _Of course sir. I will make my way down the now_ ". I say, I press my com link off.

"Would you excuse me." I say as I bow to the Dugs council members.

I go to my ship,

"R4 start up the engines".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fraser where are you?"

"Don't worry I here. You just couldn't get enough of me could you?" I say.

"Fraser, something is down here. I need you to come back up to the surface". Sharpe says.

"What I can't see anything- never-mind" I say. As I see this thing just come at me, I manage to avoid it, but it's tail I think hits my fighter and causes me to crash.

I push my canapy away I jump out of my seat and jump onto R4, who flies away and lands somewhere that is safe.

"Hm, I think she likes me. I mean she doesn't want me to leave". I say through my com link to Sharpe.

"Fraser, get out of there".

"R4, go and get out of here". I say. R4 flies away.

I pull out my gun and aim for it's foot, I pull the trigger, I don't seem to hit it. I see it's foot coming straight for me, I manage to run out of the way in time. As the beast's foot hits the ground, I jump on it's food and shoot it. My bullet doesn't seem to do anything.

"Uh-oh" I say as the beast lifts it's foot towards it's mouth.

I manage to jump and grab hold out it's horn.

"Yeah, I don't kiss on the first date". I say. I start to climb the beast's back. I manage to run on the beast's head, I jump off the top of the beast's head. I manage to grab R4 as he flies us to safety.

R4, flies through the air, the beast almost hits us. R4 manages to fly away, I see Sharpe talking to Rock, R4 falls down to the ground beside them. I cough.

"Don't worry about me I'm completely fine". I say standing up, brushing myself down.

"General where is your fighter?" Sharpe asks me.

"Well, that thing thought that we were on a date and thought my ship was the meal and ate it! You know I'm cool with her eating it but at least she could have shared!" I say.

"This is not a joke" Sharpe says.

"That thing is the Zillo Beast". Doge Urus says.

"A what?" I ask.

"The Zillo Beast, they once roamed Malastare. Killing our ancestors. Once the Dugs had started to collect fuel from the planet's core, the Zillo Beasts were killed off".

"Well they aren't" I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir. What are the Dugs doing?" Rock asks.

"Rock what do you mean?" I say. Rock points towards the Dugs, I see that they are shelling the beast with bombs.

I walk up to Sharpe,

"Sir what is going on?" I ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Then maybe we are asking the wrong people". I say looking over to the Dugs' tent.

We walk towards the Dugs' tent, we walk in,

"What is going on out there?" Sharpe asks.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's none of your concern". Says Urus.

"You are killing a lifeform which is the last of it's kind". Sharpe says.

"It was your bomb that caused the beast to be awakened!"

"We dropped that bomb to save your planet, per your request" I say.

"To save our fuel, so that you could buy our fuel". Urus says.

"Will you help us kill that beast?"

"I respect you, but no we are not going to kill a beast that is the last of it's kind". Sharpe says.

"Then there will be treaty". Says Urus. As the Dugs walk out, leaving me and Sharpe by ourselves.

"Sir, with all due respect. Are you sure this argument is worth it? I mean it's just one beast". I ask.

"It isn't the creature, it's the principle. If the Dugs kill it, then what do we stand for as people, Fraser?"

"But if we chose to defend the creature then we will lose all hope in securing a treaty with the Dugs". I say.

"I thought your time with Duchess Satine would have opened your eyes to defending any type of lifeforms".

"I-We will inform the Chancellor of this". I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"How remarkable. I've never seen anything like it"._

"Sir, we are at a standstill, the Admiral doesn't want to kill the creature since it's the last of it's kind, but the Dugs want us to help them kill the beast". I say.

 _"Then by all means help then kill the beast, it's no help to us"._

"Chancellor, I'm not going to kill an innocent creature". Sharpe says.

"Chancellor, maybe we could study the creature. None of our weapons could harm the beast".

"Ah, I agree doctor, bring the creature with you".

"What about if we think that we killed the creature to the Dugs, thus them signing the treaty and then we could bring the beast back to be studied".

 _"A wonderful idea, Fraser, I will see you when you have arrived_ ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we put all of our stun cannons on the beast, we see that it is beginning to get tired. After a few more minutes the beast seems to go into a deep sleep.

"It worked!" I say opening to door of the stun cannon.

"How can you be sure?" Sharpe asks.

"Of course I'm sure, Er you go first. What? I'm just being nice and polite. I was raised to respect my elders".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Admiral, you and General Broadfoot should bring the beast here to Coruscant_ ".

"Of course, sir. Prep for light speed". I say.

"Prep for light speed sir". A trooper says. I nod and we go off into light speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We dock, and we escort the beast to the holding cell.

"A job well done, General Broadfoot". Says the Chancellor.

"Thank you sir. Would you excuse me". I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into Padme's office,

"What was this pressing issue about?" i ask her.

"Why did you bring the beast here? It's endangered here. You should have released it to the wild!" Padme says.

"What?! No, no, no. You have no idea what that thing! Is capable of. I've seen it in action and it's not a pretty sight okay. If we study it then we can see what makes it tick and use it against the droids!"

Rock comes in.

"Sir, the beast has escaped".

"I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"The Zillo Beast sir, it has escaped and is roaming about the city".

"Hm, nice one. Rock go down and help the men deal with our little or big sight seer". I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, we need to get you out of here, the beast is coming this way". I say to the Chancellor.

"Yes, I think you are right Fraser".

We quickly head down to the Chancellor's ship, 3P0 and Padme get on board the ship along with me. We quickly head out of the senate building. However, this is a bad choice, the beast grabs hold of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander, the gas is ready and waiting". Rock says to Tuck.

"Thanks Rock. Prepare the gas".

"Hold that order. The Chancellor is in the beast's hands". Says Obi Wan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, this is fun". I say.

"Fraser, do something". Padme says.

"Pilot do you have a chainsaw? Or something?" I ask.

"Yes, sir". Says the pilot. I stand there in silence for a few moemnts.

"Can I get it?"

"Of course sir!" The pilot hands me to chainsaw and I start to cut my way through the ship.

"Hang on everyone!" I say as I'm almost done. Once I've finished cutting the ship in half. My part of the ship is free falling through the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Catch them!" Obi Wan shouts to Anakin and Mace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel the ship slowing it's approach to the ground,

"Hm, this is defying gravity. Only if a green person was here". I say.

"Fraser, you are NOT helping!" Padme shouts at me.

The ship lands on the ground. I quickly usher them to get out.

"There they are, land in front of them" Rock says to the pilot.

I see a gunship landing in front of us.

"Everyone get in that gunship". I shout as I lift 3P0 bridal style towards the ship. I jump into the ship and it quickly flys off.

"Now!" Rock says into his com link.

I tun around to see the beast is getting hit by the gas bombs left right and centre. The beast falls to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a shame that the Zillo Beast had to pay with it's life for our mistakes" I say.

"Nothing could be done my boy. Now Coruscant is safe". The Chancellor says.

Padme and I walk away,

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just going to go and finish packing". Padme says.

"Oh, were are you going?" I ask.

"Mandalore. The Duchess wants to show me the new Mandalore". Padme says.

I smile, "well tell the Duchess I said hello, and I hope you enjoy your time on Mandalore".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on Mandalore

"Duchess, I think you should go and see a doctor. You keep on being sick in the morning for the past few weeks". A maid says.

"No, I'm fine Mary". Satine says as she stands up.

"Duchess, you keep on having a craving for chocolate and you can't stand the smell of cooking meat. I think you need to go and see a doctor".

"Mary, I need you to go and get something for me". Satine says.

Mary nods and comes closer, Satine whispers something into Mary's ear. Her eyes widen,

"Of course Duchess". Mary says as she rushes off.

 _I need to speak to him_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm cleaning my flat, as I got a week off from the war. I'm in a pair of football shorts and a tight grey t-shirt with white socks on. I'm polishing my tables, I turn up the radio, here comes the chorus,

"HERE I AM, ROCK YOU LIKE A HUIRRICANE!" I shout/sing.

I'm dancing about my living room, I don't hear someone come in,

"last night was shaking, pretty loud! - Padme?"

I walk over and turn off the radio,

"And I see you've brought friends. Haha". I say awkwardly.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something important General". Padme says, smiling.

"Ah, no need for General this week, I'm off this week, nothing but just chilling and watching stuff on the telly". I say happily.

"You mean you haven't been informed?"

"Informed of what?" I ask.

"You are to come to Mandalore, at my request".

I sigh, "I wasn't made aware however, I will pack the now and I'll meet you the landing pad". I say.

"Of course, General" Padme says bowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have just come out of hyperspace, and are heading to Mandalore.

"Fraser, I'm sorry. I thought you were informed".

"Don't be sorry, Padme it happens, plus I get to see Satine". I say smiling.

"We are approaching Mandalore". Says the pilot.

Padme and I make out way to the down the ramp, I'm in my military uniform.

"Fraser this is a diplomatic mission. So, can you please try not to cause any problems. And can you keep your weapons in the ship, after what happened with you the last time. No off-worlder can carry weapons".

I throw my gun back to the pilot and continue walking with Padme,

"Padme, I'm not going to cause anything. I really don't know why you always think it's me!". I say as we near Satine.

"Senator"

"Duchess". Padme and I both say.

I look at Satine, she seems a wee bit bigger. I shrug it off.

"Thank you for coming Padme, General I didn't know you were coming".

"Ah, sorry Duchess, I've been requested by the Senator herself. Just to see the new Mandalore I believe". I say.

"Ah yes of course it is. Padme, I know that our decision to remain neutral has caused some distress in the Senate, but the fallout from your war has been too much". Satine says as she walks with Padme to the ship.

"If your Government has trade concerns then we can talk. I can assure you that not everyone in the Republic has rejected Mandalore, there are still people who would vote to help Mandalore in any way possible". Padme says.

I see the ship coming up in front of Padme and Satine, I see one of Satine's staff walking over to Satine,

"Don't worry Duchess I'll help you into the ship". The lady says.

"Mary I'm fine". Satine says.

"Duchess you are car-" Mary starts.

"Mary I said that I'm fine, please can you help the Senator if she needs help".

I quicken my pace towards Satine, she in the ship,

"Satine? What was that all about?" I whisper to her.

"Fraser! Leave it!" Satine shouts at me.

I take a step back from the ship,

"Of course, Duchess" I say bowing.

"General you are sitting in the front of the ship beside the driver". One of Satine's guards say.

"Thank you". I say, I step inside the ship and it speeds off.

"What Mandalore needs now, is access more trade routes so we can get supplies more freely". Satine says,

"We are making progress in the Senate". Padme says.

"Forgive me Padme, I didn't bring you here to talk politics, I want to show you the new Mandalore". Satine says smiling.

"Hm, this is not the typical Manadalorian welcome, Senator Organa teased that you would have had a royal court waiting". Padme says.

"I just wanted to greet you myself before the others" Satine says.

The ship comes out the tunnel to reveals, crowds of people cheering for Padme.

"Now this is a Mandalorian welcome" Padme says as she's waving to the crowd.

"We are a people of tradition". Satine says smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esteemed colleagues, leaders of Mandalore, friends. I'm afraid that our decision to stay neutral in this war has caused our people to suffer. The war between the Republic and the Separatists has raged across our Galaxy. Thus, closing off trade routes to Mandalore. Making us turn to the Black Market, which is filled with corruption". Alemc says to Satine's Government.

"We KNOW what is happening Alemc! What WILL be done about it?!" Says one of the Government members.

"Mandalore should not need to turn to the black market in order to feed its people". Pipes up another.

"It's not that we want to deal with smugglers, we have no choice but to".

I snicker at the guy remark, Padme hits my arm, telling me to stay quiet.

"I'm sure you and your Trade Federation get paid if the business is legitimate or not!"

"I resent THAT!" The lady shouts angrily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please, order!" Alemc says franticly.

"It appears that Prime Minister Alemc seems a bit overwhelmed, by all of this". Padme whispers to Satine.

"If you are offering your services as a negator, please be my guest". Satine says.

"Hm, maybe they will listen to a new voice" Padme turns to me, "Don't say anything".

I'm about to say something but Satine gives me the same look, I sigh and turn to look at the Government.

"Ruling council, may I speak?" Padme says as she walks towards the members of the council.

"Senator Amidala. The floor is yours". Alemc says, as he steps to the side.

"I hear your worries, your frustration. But the longer you argue, the more of your people suffer. Yes, you are right, new trade routes are essential to survival. The black market is no substitute for legal trade and ligament". Padme says.

"What do you propose Senator?" Alemc says.

"The Republic can provide security-" Padme starts.

"The Republic's own dealings with the black market far surpass Mandalore's"

"I agree, you come here and lecture us about corruption when the Republic is filled with corruption".

"Wait a minute, aren't those two supposed to be fighting each other?" I ask to Satine.

"Politics" Satine says.

All the members start bickering with each other now. I turn to see Satine's face, I'm about to say something.

"Silence! I told Senator Amidala and General Broadfoot that Mandalore isn't part of the war, however, I find a battle here in my own palace. I call this meeting adjourned! We will let cooler heads prevail". Satine says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I head into my room, I sit down on my chair. I pull out my data pad and read the latest report on the war.

"What are you reading there?"

I turn to see a woman in Mandalorian armor,

"Nothing that will interest you". I say as I stand up, locking to data pad.

"Come on, you're no fun. I just want a look".

The woman walks over to me, she sways her hips, I glance down and look back up quickly.

"You can look longer if you want I won't tell"

"Look, you need to leave okay. I'm under the protection of Duchess Satine". I say.

"Who is that?" The woman says.

"What-"

The woman punches me in the face, and then the stomach. I grunt. The woman grabs me shirt and pushes me into the wall. I fall to the ground. I hold my stomach.

"I expect better, Fraser". The woman says as she removes her helmet, she has red short hair with green eyes.

I stand up, "Right you! You need to leave". The red head, walk up and punches me, and knees me in the stomach. I yelp. The woman, pushes me through the door, which I break.

"Where are the guards?" I whisper to myself.

"The guards are making sure the Duchess is safe". The woman says.

"At least can I know your name, the woman who is attacking me".

"Bo-Katan".

"Right, Bo, me and you are going to walk out of here and go and speak to the Duchess about you running about the palace". I say.

"Hm, but I'm running about in my home". Bo says.

"Home?" I ask.

"Ask the Duchess. Now shall we?" Bo says.

I sit there confused, Bo comes at me full force, I roll to avoid her attacks. I stand up and I swing for Bo who grabs my arm and pull me and whacks my face off the wall.

"Ugh!"

I stumble and knock over a vase, I grab the other vase and throw it at Bo.

"Hm. I'm getting impressed now. So, come on General Broadfoot, I've been a bad girl". Bo says as she sways her hips.

I go for her, I manage to punch her in the face, I stop but this is my downfall. Bo stumbles back and grabs a vase, and smashes it over my right arm, and kicks my chest. I fall onto my back. Bo climbs on top of me and starts punching me in the face repeatedly.

I see Bo's helmet, I try to grab it, Bo notices this and punches me right in the nose. Bo gets off me and kicks me in the side,

"I'll see you later Fraser". Bo says as she blows me a kiss and jumps out of the window.

I lie on my back for a few seconds, I get up and go into my room and look at myself in the mirror. My face, is all black and blue, with blood running from my nose and mouth. I lift my shirt to notice that my ribs are bruised.

 _"I'm running about in my home...Ask the Duchess"_ I hear Bo's voice.

"Satine" I say. I walk out my room to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me Padme, how do you feel about the Republic's war with the Separatists? Fra- General Broadfoot doesn't say very much on the matter". Satine says.

"The war is complicated, in the Senate the Chancellor says it's going very well but my sources say otherwise". Padme says.

"Wine, Duchess?" Asks the servant.

"No, thank you. Water please". Satine says.

"Water? Satine are you pre-?"

I walk into the hall.

"General Broadfoot, what happened to your face?" Satine says as she gets up out of her chair.

"It's nothing, can I talk to you please?" I say.

"General, perhaps later. I need to talk to you as well. After dinner?"

"Of course, Duchess". I say as I bow and kiss her hand.

I leave the room and head to my own room.

"Does he know?" Padme asks.

"Does he know what?" Satine says.

"Satine are you pregnant?" Padme asks bluntly.

Satine looks around to see if there are any guards or servants about.

"Yes, but he doesn't know. Padme what am I going to do? The people don't know that we are married, what am I going to say when the baby comes?" Satine says as she sits down.

"Speak to Fraser, he will understand. He always does".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chap**

"Come in" I shout.

"Fraser?" Satine says.

"Hello, beautiful". I say, walking up to her kissing her on the lips.

"We need to talk". Satine says.

"Yes we do". I say.

"Satine, does the name Bo-Katan mean anything to you?" I ask, holding her hands.

"Why? How do you know that name?" Satine asks angrily.

"Well, she did this to my face, and I said that we were going to talk to you, but she said that she was in her home and is she part of your family?" I ask.

Satine pulls her hands out of mine,

"Fraser, I'm not here to speak about Bo. I must tell you something. How do I put this?"

" _General Broadfoot?"_ My com goes off.

"Yes?"

" _Can you please inform the Duchess that there has been an incident"._

"What incident?!" Satine says.

"Duchess something has happened with Mandalore's children".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We head down to the hospital.

Satine and Padme rush out of the ship and head towards the orderly.

"Orderly, what's going on?"

"I have no idea ma'am; the doctor is inside". Says the orderly.

"Pilot, keep the ship running. I have a bad feeling about this". I say.

"Of course, sir".

I walk out of the ship, I put on my cap and head to the entrance of the hospital. I see, children on hospital beds holding their stomachs in pain. I grab a doctor.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"These children have been poisoned". Replies the doctor.

"What? How?" I ask.

"Look, I'm trying to do my job, so if you won't mind". The doctor snaps at me.

I walk through the hospital, I see Satine and Padme. They are walking towards me,

"Any news?" I ask.

"They've been poisoned. We are going to speak to the Prime Minster". Satine says.

"Right".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if it's not a poison? It must be Death Watch". The Prime Minster says.

"I'm not so sure. The Death Watch has only ever attacked me". Satine says.

"General, you've got experience in this what do you think?" Alemc asks me.

"Hm, I agree with the Duchess, in the past Death Watch has only attacked Satine. However, Prime Minster I do see your point of view, this could be a Death Watch plan to undermined Satine's Government making them seem weak and unable to deal with this. Then Death Watch could come in with an antidote and win over the people. But I'm sure the real reason will present itself". I say.

"Agreed General, they are terrorists! Maybe perhaps that the Senator's visit and the General's visit has inspired them". Alemc says.

"What?!" Satine stands up. "Our mind should be on the sick children who are dying in the streets, not Death Watch. What are you going to do about it?" Satine shouts.

The Prime Minster stands up,

"I must speak to the ruling council about this. Good day, Duchess, Senator, General".

I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"I refuse to believe that Death Watch has anything to do with this, all he thinks about is politics". Satine says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you all for coming. I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here. You as my personal guards, you are the only ones that I can trust to investigate this matter. We don't have a lot of time. That is why I've asked for your help. Fraser". Satine says.

"Each of you will be getting a special comlink and datapad. This a direct means of communication with each other and with myself, the Duchess and the Senator. The datapad will also give you locations that you should go and investigate" I say as the comlinks and datapads are being handed out.

"This must be a closed loop affair" Satine says.

"Hundreds of children have been poisoned" Padme says.

"They are OUR children, and they need our help. This is a Mandalorian matter, and we must find out who dares poison our children". Satine walks down the steps.

Satine sways her hips as she goes down the steps, I can't help but look at her hips.

"Fraser, eyes up". Padme whispers to me. I start to blush.

"Thank you. Thank you all". Satine finishes.

"So, let's head to the schools". Satine says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for allowing us to inspect the school, Superintendent". Satine says.

"My pleasure Duchess". Says the superintendent.

We walk up to the doctor.

"FRASER!" I hear someone shout.

I turn around just in time to see a wee boy run and hug my legs.

"Sammy! Hey buddy!" I hug him back.

"What are you doing here? No come and meet my friends!". Sammy says.

"Would you excuse me" I say to Satine.

"Guys look a real-life soldier. He's my friend."

"Wow!" All of Sammy's friends say.

Sammy makes me sit down with him and his friends. Next thing I know is that all the children in the food hall come over and start asking me about my scars.

"Right this is only going to work, if one person speaks at a time. So, everyone sit down". I say.

"How did you get that one on you eye?" A wee girl asks me.

"Well, I got that from -"

"Excuse me, children but I need General Broadfoot back". Satine comes up and looks at me.

"No". The children start to say.

"Hey, I'll come back to Mandalore and I'll tell you about it okay".

"Okay! Bye Fraser!" All the kids say.

"Hm, I never thought you'd be the one to make friends with children so quickly". Satine says.

"Well I just love children", I say back. I see Satine smile to herself.

"So, what the results?" I ask.

"It's not the food. The food is pretty regular here so we would have picked something up with our tests". Says the doctor.

"What about the drinks doctor?" Satine asks.

"It fresh water that can't be tainted". Says the doctor.

"No, what about those bottled drinks?" Satine says.

"They are not on the school's menu, we will take one and examine it. Sorry child we must borrow your drink". Says the doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This bottle contains high levels of slabin". Says the doctor.

"I didn't realize that slabin was lethal". I say.

"It usually isn't but mixed with the tea and at this concentration, I'm fully certain that this is the cause of the children's illness". Says the doctor.

"The school must have an import log, correct?" Padme says.

"Yes, I believe so". Says the superintendent.

"So, we should be able to know where the tea came from and find the people that did this". I say.

"Let's go" Padme says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is here, Satine". Padme says.

"Yes, but everything except the records for the tea shipments". Satine says.

"Hm, it looks like the school's import log has been erased". Padme says.

The superintendent starts to walk away slowly.

"Hey buddy where are you going?" I ask as I start to follow him.

"Hold it right there!" Satine says.

"Sorry, I'm on my way to the hospital. I have to go". The superintendent says.

I run at him, as he gets on the speeder I manage to get on the speeder as well. I punch him in the face and stop the speeder.

"Please, stop!". He shouts at me holding his nose.

I restrain him and take him up to Satine, her guards are standing beside me.

"Tell me what is going on here or my guards will not be a talkative as I am". Satine says.

I give the guards the superintendent. I walk over to stand beside Satine and Padme.

"Where did you get the tea?" I ask.

"Please, duchess I never meant to harm anyone, I just needed to cut the costs the school's budget is too low". Says the superintendent.

"The school has received sufficient government funding". Satine says

"Look, they offered me a deal, I could keep some money for myself".

"Hold the bus, so you helped them poison innocent children?! So you could get some money on the side?" I say angrily.

"No I didn't know!".

I walk up and punch him in the face.

"Fraser! Stop" Satine says, she holds my arm back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Duchess, but what you are saying is impossible. None of my men would ever be bribed. I trust them with my life". Says the head of the police force.

"No we saw it with our own eyes, the docks may be free of crime but not of corruption". Says Satine.

"The most dangerous weapon in the galaxy is money captain". I say.

"Smuggling doesn't take place on my watch". Says the captain.

"What happens when you are not watch, Captain?" I ask.

"I'm always watching general!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We head over to the docks.

"Satine what are those guards doing here?" Padme asks.

"Hm, I don't like this, stay back you two". I say.

"No, they are our children Fraser. We are not going to stay back and watch". Satine says.

"captain, did you order them here?"

"Duchess, I've been with you the whole time".

We head up to the guards,

"Guards open up this warehouse now!" Says the captain.

"We're under strict orders not to let anyone in". Says the guards.

"Do you know who this is?!" the captain says pointing to Satine.

"I command you open these doors". Satine says.

The first guard goes for Satine, the captain blocks his attack and puts him to the ground. The second guard comes at the captain. I manage to black his oncoming attack, I manage to kick him in the leg and punch him in the face. Before he falls to the ground.

"Arrest them!" the captain shouts, as Satine's guards arrest them and put them in the police speeders.

The captain presses the button to open the door, we look to see doctors creating the poisoned tea.

"Hold it right there!"

The Moogan smugglers open fire. I grab Satine and pull her out of danger.

More of Satine's guards come and help. The captain nods at two guards to go in and try to stop them. They get shot down.

"Wait!" I say.

They've stopped firing.

"Padme pull that, that's our cover" I say.

Padme pushes the big container and two of Satine's guards help push it forward, Padme, the Captain and I, begin our offensive. The captain gets shot in the shoulder. I grab him before he falls to the ground. More of Satine's guards come in and help. I take the captain out of the firing zone of the warehouse and place him next to Satine.

I rush back in, to see that Padme is helping the doctor, but a smuggler is still alive, I fire a shot and get the smuggler in the chest as he falls. Padme, looks at me.

"Thanks".

"No problem just another day". I say.

We head out of the warehouse,

"No bad shooting for a Senator". The captain says.

"Captain, burn this warehouse". Satine says.

"What? But-"the captain starts.

"Burn it down!".

"Men, burn the warehouse". The captain says.

The guards start to burn the warehouse.

"Hm, shame I forgot my marshmallows". I say.

Satine looks at me, with a death glare.

"Kidding". I say as my voice breaks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are heading out onto Padme's ship. I see a Republic ship coming down to dock. Rock comes out of the ship.

"Rock? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry sir, you have been called to help with the hunt of Ziro the hutt". Rock says.

"But I thought I was staying Mandalore".

"Sorry sir". Rock says.

"Right, Rock I'll meet you on the ship".

"Of course, sir. Duchess, Senator". Rock says as he leaves for the ship.

"I'm troubled Padme". Satine says.

"The people who are conducting the investigation might be corrupt". Says Satine.

"Hm, I could try and get out of the hunt. Or I could get a Jedi to come and help. Wait give me a second". I say.

I run to the ship,

"Sir, are you ready?" Rock asks.

"Um, no but can you get me through to the chancellor".

"Of course sir!".

"Fraser, my boy! How are you?" Says the chancellor.

"I'm fine, sir. The reason why I have contacted you, is that well, I'm here on Mandalore and I'm was planning on staying after the Senator had left to help the Duchess. But I have been called away to help with the hunt for Ziro".

"Fraser, I'm sorry but Mandalore isn't part of the Republic. The hunt for Ziro is far too important.

"Sir, I'll give you my ships my crew everything, to help with the hunt for Ziro. All I ask is that I stay on Mandalore and help Satine, please sir?" I say.

"Hm, yes very well then my boy. But you will be picked up after we have found Ziro".

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir,". I say.

"The admiral isn't going to be happy, sir" Rock says.

"Bye, Rock".

I step out of the ship and walk over to Padme and Satine.

"Well, look who is staying on Mandalore". I say smiling.

Satine hugs me. I hug her back.

"Well Duchess I'd better be off".

"Of course, Senator".

"Duchess".

"Fraser, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Duchess". I say.

Satine nods to her guards and they walk away.

"How would you feel, if there was someone with tiny feet running about our house?" Satine says smiling.

"Like a really small person? Wait are you?" I ask.

Satine nods, and run up and hug her and spin her around.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"General, Captain Rock will be arriving to help you on Mandalore". Says the Admiral.

"But sir, I thought Captain Rock would be helping you with the hunt for Ziro?" I say.

"No, we have enough men for the hunt, General. So, I am giving you Captain Rock, to supervise you on your visit and he **WILL** report back to me on your progress with Mandalore".

"Of course, sir". I say.

"Captain Rock is making his way down to the surface the now". Says the Admiral.

"Of course, sir, thank you for giving me a babysitter". I say as I bow and turn the hologram off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We wait on the docking pad for Rock, I'm standing with Satine and Prime Minister Almec.

"So, General, when will you man get here? I believe he is already late".

"Forgive me, Prime Minister. We do have a war to win, my Captain will be here as soon as he can".

"Forgive me Duchess, but what do the Republic military know of our ways? They could corrupt our children into thinking war is good and they should sign up for it". Alemc says.

"Ah talk of the devil, Rock is here". I say.

"There is nothing to fear, Prime Minister. They are just showing them a new light which has been hidden, and I can assure you that the General and Captain will not corrupt anybody". Satine says as I walk away.

As the Republic ship docks I start to make my way over to the ship, Rock starts to walk out of the ship,

"Sir, it's good to see you".

"You too, Rock. I need you to leave your weapons on the ship. I kind of caused some stuff that now off worlder aren't allowed to carry weapons". I say to him.

"Ah so you are leaving your mark sir?" Rock says laughing as he puts his weapons back on the ship.

"Good hunting Sam!" I say.

"Thank you, sir, we will get that pig, the 503rd will get him". Sam shouts.

Rock and I laugh as we walk over to the Duchess. As we approach the Duchess, we bow.

"Duchess, Prime Minister". Rock says.

"Prime Minister, Duchess. May I present CT-7523, Captain Rock of the 503rd". I say.

Rock bows his head again.

"I am grateful that the senate could spare such fine gentlemen to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow, please thank the senate for me". Satine says.

"Of course, my lady". I say with a smile.

"Cadets Korkie, Amis, Lagos" Says Alemc.

Three cadets come forward and bow to us.

"General, Captain. These are some of the cadets that you will be teaching" says Alemc.

"Hi, it will be an honour to teach you guys". I say. As Rock nods in agreement.

"That's a fine weapon sir, may I see it". Korkie says.

I look down to see Rock still has one of his blasters on his side.

"My apologises, I thought I had taken my weapons off. Forgive me". Rock says.

"Thank you for respecting our ways, Captain". Satine says.

"No problem. My lady, from what I hear it was the General himself that caused the issue". Rock says laughing.

"Sir, is there anything else you need from the ship? The Admiral is most eager to begin the hunt for Ziro". Sam comes up to me.

"Sam, I just need you to take Rock's weapon. Please, keep me informed of the progress". I say.

"Of course, sir". Sam says as he leaves to go back to Dauntless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, corruption is when someone who is in power puts their own personal interests above the people they represent". I say.

"So, it's a result for greed?" Asks Soniee.

"Yep, that's it. It's when a leader sacrifices their moral integrity for more power or money. In fact, entire star systems have collapsed due to their politicians getting caught up in the whole cycle of blackmail and bribes. While their people suffered". I say.

"So, General does that mean all politicians are corrupt?" Asks Lagos.

"Rock?" I say, smiling.

"Well, um, no not everyone. You have the select few who remain loyal. However, temptation will always be there. And you guys as citizens must be aware, so that corruption can't take shape". Rock says. As he walks back to me,

"Boom, beat that".

"But if you don't trust your leaders, isn't that treason". Asks Amis.

"Well, no. It is your duty as a citizen to challenge your leaders. I'll tell you a story. So I come from Scotland, now that has sworn its allegiance to the Separatists, the people that I fight. So I myself challenged my leaders because in the war that Scotland was fighting we found out that some Government officials. Had been taking money. So it is your duty to keep your Government honest and if not they why are they not being honest". I say.

"I think that's us for today". I say.

"You have only been teaching for 20 minutes. It's a 2-hour class." Says a cadet.

"Well, you guys can stay here with Rock and I will go out and see if there is anything exciting". I say.

"But sir-"Rock begins.

"You can ask him anything, he is your main man". I say smiling as I leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did your lesson go?" Satine asks me.

I sit down in her apartment, with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah it went amazing. Why wouldn't it?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Rock says you were only teaching for 20 minutes and then you left". Satine says with a smile as she eats her dinner.

"It would be the best 20 minutes of their life". I say as I grab a slice of green pepper from her plate.

"No you thought this would be easy and it's not. Just admit it Fraser. You can't teach". Satine says.

"Excuse me! I can teach, right you just sit in-front of people take to them about something and say any questions. There that's how you teach". I say as I stand up.

"No, that's so wrong. You are helping them become a better person. So _excuse me_ but you just don't have what it takes but Korkie told me that Rock was so easy to approach with questions and you should give him credit. I believe the students are learning about corruption which is good". Satine says.

"Rock? Rock?! No that's because I taught him how to teach, Satine. I'm a great teacher, Satine turn on the kettle, please". I say. Satine turns on the kettle.

"See! I just taught you how to turn on the kettle". I say.

"Excuse me, Duchess. Cadet Korkie is here to see you". Says one of Satine's guards.

"Of course, let him in". Satine says.

"I'm just outraged at this". I say as Satine hits my shoulder.

"Auntie, we did some investigating. It turns out that there is no food shortage. We found crates and crates of food in the Government port". Korkie says.

"Hmm. How do you know this?" I ask as I bring my robotic hand up to my face.

"That doesn't matter now". Korkie says.

"No, I beg to differ". Satine says.

"We made a recording of what we know is a Government official and a black marketer". Says Soniee.

"We need your help, auntie. And Captain Rock's he will help us". Korkie says.

"I'll help you", I say, sounding a wee bit too desperate.

"No, it's okay we will just get auntie Satine and Captain Rock to help us". Korkie says again.

"But –"I start.

"Fraser, just leave it. Rock clearly has more experience". Satine says trying not to laugh.

"What?! Rock. No no no. I can do this". I say, starting to sound like a baby having a tantrum.

"Moving on. I agree this is a serious matter. But this evil may be more than you cadets can handle, people can be very deceiving. I nor the General, or Captain Rock would be wanting any of you to be getting into trouble". Satine says as she walks up to the door.

"But auntie you can't just ignore this. This is serious!" Korkie says.

"I won't trust me. Now go along and carry on with your studies. There will be plenty of time to save the world when you are a bit older". Satine says.

"I don't believe this! I mean Rock really. Rock? I mean I have lead battles and they chose Rock". I say.

"Fraser, I like you". Satine says as she walks up and kisses me on the lips.

"You have to, your my wife. You know what, I'm going to make those cadets like me. I'll show you. I've got to go. I love you". I say as I peck Satine on the lips and head out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, they are so going to love me for this". I say as I finish up my presentation.

I start to head out of the academy and walk through the Palace plaza. I look over to see some guards and some cadets. I head over to see what is the issue. I put on my cap and head over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You Korkie?" Says one of the guards.

"Prime Minister? Is that you?" Korkie asks unsure.

"Secret service. You are all under arrest for corruption, conspiracy and treason". Says the same guard.

"You will come with us". Says the other guard.

"These are the same guards we saw last night". Korkie says to the others.

"We have don't nothing wrong". Korkie shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _That's Korkie"_ I think. I quicken my pace.

I hid behind a tree, I see the guards are closing in on the cadets.

"What is going on here?!" I shout.

All of the guards look at me,

"Get him!"

All at once the guards could at me, I manage to dodge an oncoming attack from one of the guards with his baton, I push him away from me. Another guard comes up behind me and jumps on top of me, I swing him around until he crashes into the wall. I grab a baton, and throw it at the guard. I punch him in the face and yank his shield from him and smack it across his face making him unconscious.

"Don't tell you aunt". I say out of breath. I look about to see that the other guards have ran off.

"Hmm, I think that the Prime Minister has set you guys up here". I say turning to the cadets.

"No, that's no possible, he is the leader of our system". Korkie says.

"Wait do you still have the recording?" I ask Soniee.

"Yes, I do". Soniee says as she brings out the holo.

"Information thingy, I need you to identify an ID". I say, as my information thingy brings the ID to show. It's Alemc.

"Right we need to go and warn Satine", I say.

"They know we spoke to her". Korkie says to me.

"How that's not possible. Did you tell Alemc?" I ask.

"Yes". They all say.

I press my com-link, _"Rock I need you to meet me at the Duchess's place, something bad has happened"._

" _Of course, sir"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are going down the steps, I see that one of Satine's personal guards are lying on the floor. I go down to check his pulse.

"He's dead". I say.

I quickly go through the door to Satine's.

"Satine?" I shout.

"Sir, the may still be inside". Rock says. I don't listen to him. I check through her whole flat, shouting her name. Nothing.

"They took my auntie. This is all my fault". Korkie says as he sits down with his head in his hands.

"No, Korkie it's not. You have given us a chance to bring down Alemc. I have an idea. But you guys aren't going to like it". I say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk down through the palace into Alemc's office.

"General Broadfoot, this is an unexpected pleasure! What can I do for you?" Alemc says.

"No, Prime Minister the pleasure is all mine. But it's what I can do for you". I say. I nod to one of the guards. They bring in Korkie, Lagos, Amis and Soniee, as well as Rock.

"I believe that some of my students have been involved with my second in command in a plot against you". I say.

"This is intriguing". Alemc says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fraser, I trusted you". Rock shouts as he is being thrown into a cell.

"Thank you for bringing in these traitors, General". Says Alemc.

"No not a problem sir. They mentioned that Duchess Satine was their leader and that Rock was married to her". I say turning towards Almec.

"Don't worry General. We have the Duchess. Excuse me. I must prepare a statement to the people about the Duchess and her crimes. Hmm, that brings a new light on the situation, she's married to a soldier. Well that is very funny". Alemc says laughing as he walks off.

"Sergeant, I need to go and interrogate the prisoners if you wouldn't mind letting me through". I say to the guard.

"Of course, sir, follow me".

As the guard escorts me to the cadets' cell, he opens up the cell door and let's me through.

"Right, carful. We are being watched". I say as I give a nod to them to look at the guards.

"Have you found my aunt?" Korkie asks.

"No, not yet but don't worry. I will find your aunt". I say as I give Korkie a reassuring smile.

As the doors open a guard comes in,

"General, the Prime Minister wishes you to accompany him whilst he is delivering his speech to the people about the Duchess".

"Oh right, okay. Well maybe we should bring the Duchess to the Prime Minister as well because it would save you doing a double journey". I say.

"No, my orders are-"

"Ach who can be bothered with orders. You have a brain?" I ask.

The guard nods,

"Well use it. If you do this then you will get a promotion". I say with a smile.

"Of course, sir. Forgive me". The guard says as he takes me to Satine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards escort me down into a different room, I see Satine standing in a high security cell. I notice that there is a shock gun near Satine's cell. I quicken my pace over to the control panel. I press the buttons to bring down Satine's cell.

"Satine I'm getting you out of here". I say.

"Fraser, it's a trap!"

"Well, well, well. I am impressed for a soldier who only knows killing could be so, so cunning. Sergeant you can stop your play acting now". Alemc says.

"Of course, sir!" The guard says as he stands to attention.

"Now, General you have just shown yourself to be a part of this coup. Set for stun!" Alemc says.

"What? -". I start to say, but before I could finish my sentence my whole body goes into agony. I feel two guards restrain me,

"Alemc, I will kill you!" I say.

"Hmm, see General, I never knew you were a big celebrity in Scotland. Why didn't you tell me?" Alemc says.

"Because all of Scotland wants him dead!" I hear someone shout, I look up to see my father.

"Ah, John what a pleasure to see you again". Alemc says.

"No, no Prime Minister it's all mine. Thank you for bringing my son to me". John says.

"Father?" Satine asks me.

"Yes I am. Well, look at what we have here, my, my, my you are beautiful aren't you. If you are ever looking for a daddy. Then you can always call me". My father says.

"Don't you touch her!" I shout trying to break free.

"Bring in the tratiors". Alemc shouts.

Rock and the cadets come into the room,

"Now that we have an audience, Duchess sign it, just sign the confession". Alemc says.

"Dad, get away from Satine! Don't you dare touch her!" I shout, again trying to break free.

"Ah, I think my son as a wee crush on you. Prime Minister if I may, I would like the Duchess, in my personal chambers waiting for me". Dad says.

"No, no, no!" I shout, the guard punches me in the face.

"Of course, sir. But first I need her to sign the treaty". Alemc says.

"I will never sign that treaty. There is only one traitor to Mandalore, and that's you! You have used your office to gain power and money. Betraying the people's trust. It's shameful!" Satine says with sheer anger.

"My patience is wearing thin, put the shock collar on her!" Alemc says.

Alemc presses the button and the shock collar shocks Satine, a struggle again to get free and help her.

"I would rather die than sign that confession!" Satine says weakly.

"That can be arranged". Alemc says coldly.

"What about the boy? There, him". My father says.

"Oh, John you are bad. Put the shock collar on cadet Korkie". Alemc says.

"No, Alemc they are just children". Satine says.

I nod at Rock, I flip my head back and take out the guard behind me. I manage to get my cuffs off. I dodge an oncoming attack from the guard, I take his baton from him and hit him with it knocking him out.

I look to see that Rock is taking out the guards coming at him, I also notice that the cadets have taken out the guards.

I run to Satine, but my father pushes me into the wall, I crash into the wall. My father, lifts me up and starts punching me all around my body, I manage to scratch his face. I kick him in his stomach, giving us some distance. I run to Satine and grab the shock collar off her, I see Alemc running for the controls. I come in from behind and lift him up and push him onto the ground, I put the shock collar on him,

"Got ya!" I say as I press the button, maximum power.

"Stop fighting!" Alemc says in sheer agony.

I switch the shock collar off. I don't see my dad, I turn around to see a knife being lodged into my shoulder, I yell in pain. I push him away. I grunt as I create some distance, I see that one of the guards has a blaster, I quickly grab it and start shooting at him. Rock restrains me, and takes the gun out of my hand.

"General, not here. You will get him next time". Rock whispers to me.

"Let me go Rock! Let me go!" I say trying to break free. I scream in anger.

"I'll be ready for him, Rock you hear me. Next time I see him I'll be ready to kill him!" I say. I calm down.

"Send for my personal guards". Satine says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Satine's guards, escort away Alemc's traitorous guards. I walk over to Satine, she's holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I massage her shoulders.

"Fraser, I think something is wrong". Satine says as she turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"Rock, finish up here. I will escort the Duchess home", I say, as I pull Satine to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need a doctor, NOW!" I say as we walk into the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll just have to wait". A nurse says to me.

"Fraser, I don't feel well". Satine says faintly.

I pull the nurse back to face me, "I need a doctor or somebody who can help my wife! Do you understand?" I say with anger.

"Fras-" Satine says as she faints, I manage to catch her.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" the nurse says as she runs to find a doctor.

"You're going to be okay Satine, just hang in there". I whisper to her.

"What is the issue?" A female doctor comes running up to me.

"Em, she got an electric shock collar on her at a highest voltage and, and, and she said she felt that something was wrong with…with". I start to say.

"With what? Sir?" The doctor says.

"With em, the baby". I say.

"Nurse get the room ready, now! Sir what is your name?" the doctor says.

"My name? my name it's, it's um Fraser". I stammer.

"Right Fraser we are going to do the best we can to save your wife. Okay? Help us by carrying her into the room". The doctor says.

I carry Satine bridal style to the room, I hear people asking if that's the Duchess as I run pass them. We head into the room, that the nurse has set up. I place Satine on the bed and take a step back. More nurses come in to help the doctor. The doctor looks up at the screen,

"Right we need to wake her up, the baby is coming now". The doctor says.

"What?" I ask confused/ in shock.

"Fraser, since your wife had the electric shock at I assume must have been an extremely high voltage, has caused your wife to go into a premature labour. But don't worry, she's 8 months along, but we just need to make sure the baby comes out fine". The doctor smiles at me.

"What?" I ask again, in a confused and shocked manner.

"Nurse, he is no help here. Take him to the waiting room".

The nurse goes to grab me, but I jerk my arm away from her,

"I'm staying with my wife and child!" I shout at the doctor.

"Fraser, you are no help here! Do you want me to save your wife and child?! Then let my people do their jobs! Nurse?" The doctor shouts at me.

I nod and let the nurse take me out of the room and into the waiting area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear Satine screaming in pain. I start to walk to the door, but the nurse tells me to sit back down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later:

"Mr Broadfoot, congratulations you have a baby girl". The doctor comes up and tell me.

I jump out of my seat and hug her, I start crying.

"Do you want to see her and your wife?" The doctor asks smiling I nod.

She takes me to the room, I see Satine in a hospital gown with her hair down and sticking to her face because she's been sweating. I look down to see the bundle of joy in her arms, I race round and sit beside Satine on the bed. I cry even more now, I brush Satine's hair out of her face and give her a kiss.

"We didn't think of a name, you know?" I say through tears.

"Amanda" Satine says.

"Amanda? Hmm, I like that". I say.

Amanda starts to cry, Satine starts to coo her and she falls back asleep. The doctor comes into the room,

"Mr Broadfoot, I have a man waiting outside for you. He says it's urgent". The doctor says.

I wipe my eyes and kiss Satine and Amanda again.

"Doc, thank you. Thank you so much". I say as I walk out the room. I turn my head to see

"Tuck?"

"Fraser, the ship is here to take us away. We have been called to assist General Secura on Teth". Tuck says.

"Tuck, I can't leave now. Something's came up". I say as I look at the room where Satine and Amanda are. Tuck pushes by me and heads to the room and opens the door, to see Satine and Amanda.

"I told you! What did I say? Hmm, Fraser! You have really done it this time. What am I supposed to tell the Admiral? What am I suppose to tell him, that you got the Duchess pregnant and now you have a baby girl?" Tuck asks as he steps closer to me.

"Tuck, enough!" I shout. Amanda starts to cry, I rush over to her and try to get her to stop,

"Go, Fraser. I'll look after Amanda, just promise me that you will come back after Teth or whenever you get a break". Satine whispers to me.

I kiss her and nod, I kiss Amanda, and walk out the room with Tuck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back on Dauntless, I walk pass Sam.

"I hear that Ziro has been captured. Nice work!" I say smiling.

"Yes, finally caught that slimo! It's good to have you back General!" Sam says.

I smile and nod, I head up to the bridge. I see the Admiral.

"Hey admiral. I'm back!" I say as I run at him and give him a bear hug.

"Get off of me, Broadfoot". Sharpe says unamused.

"We are headed to help General Secura on Teth, she has been over run and we have been called to help her". Sharpe says.

I nod and head to my dorm, I walk pass Tuck,

"I need to talk to you". I say to Tuck.

"And I you".

We head into my chambers,

"Fraser, I need to tell you something. The reason why I shouted at you was because, I didn't want you to be in the same boat as me". Tuck says as he pulls out a photo, of him, a woman and two children.

"Fraser, I've got a wife and two children. Now that I know that you have got a wife and a new born baby. I thought this would be a way to earn your trust. About keeping the secret of you and Satine and now Amanda". Tuck says.

I hug him, "Thank you" I whisper in his ear.

" _Attention! Attention, all personnel we are now going into the lightspeed"._

"Another day" I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So, General, once we are out of hyperspace, enemy lines are staged here, here and here". Says Rock.

"Okay, so when we come out of hyperspace it's going to be weapons ready. For the first wave, of the enemy line". I say, as I point towards the first 3 cruisers.

"General, Admiral?"

"Yes Tuck?" I say with a smile on my face.

"I would like to lead this mission, to help the General". Tuck says.

I turn to face Sharpe,

"Sorry, Commander, but Captain Rock will this battle - you can be his second in command". Sharpe says sternly.

"I disagree, Admiral. I would feel that Tuck would be a better candidate due to the Captain just coming back from Mandalore with myself. It would increase our chances". I say.

"General a word?" Sharpe says. I nod, Rock, Tuck and Sam leave the room.

"I don't want him leading this battle, something has changed within Tuck". Sharpe says.

"Look, Tuck is ready. Adam, I believe he is ready to take this. If this fails then I'll take the fall – but I've grew up with Tuck, he is fully capable of doing this" I say.

"Fraser, I trust you. So, Commander Tucker will lead this mission with Captain Rock being his second, and Sam leading the air battle". Sharpe says.

"Of course, sir". I say.

I was out of the meeting room, and head towards Tuck's room. As I get closer to the room, I hear things being thrown about the room. I knock on the door,

"Tuck it's me". I say as I knock on the door louder.

"What?!" Tuck says as he opens the door, I see that his face is red, and he is sweating.

"You are leading the mission – so I suggest that you tidy this up, and get to the hanger to inform your men". I say as I point to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" I say standing on the bridge.

"Ready General". Sam says.

"Ready General". Rock says.

"I'm ready Fraser". Tuck says.

"We will stay in contact with you through the whole mission. We believe that reinforcements are coming within 5 hours – so we need to hold out for 5 hours". I say.

"Good luck men". Sharpe says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, we have just lost the Keeper, we can't take another hit like this. Sir we have to leave". I heard to clone shout.

"Tuck, how long?" I say.

"We are just heading back up the now". Tuck says through the commlink.

"Sam pull back we are leaving". I say.

"Yes, General".

"Right once the last fighter is in, turn Dauntless around and get us out of here". I say as I head down to the hanger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it!" I heard a clone shout.

I start running towards the hanger, I look to see Tuck is on top of Rock, punching him.

"Break it up!" I say as I run towards them, I push my men out of the way, I grab hold of Tuck and yank him off Rock.

"Stop it!" I sat as I push Tuck to the floor.

"Someone, take Rock to the med bay. Tuck come with me. I want every man here on parade within 5 minutes". I say, as I walk away.

"Hard to control your men?" I heard a voice.

I turn around to see Jane,

"And lock her up". I say as I grab Tuck and pull him into my room.

"What the HELL was that Tuck?!" I shout.

"Fraser, look I can explain, it happened so fast. We were so close and, and the ship detached itself and it went off to hyperspace". Tuck says.

"What do you mean "hyperspace"?! I say as I grit my teeth.

"The General, something happened and her ship went into hyperspace". Tuck says.

"Right okay, I'll speak to the Admiral. But what has gotten into you?" I say.

"Fraser, she's left me and she's taken my kids! MY KIDS!"

"Right okay, do you want leave? I don't know what you are going through but I don't want to imagine the pain you are going through, Tuck. I'm visiting Satine after this if you want – you can come with me and take your mind off it? It can be a chill weekend for you, go and grab a few beers? Hey what do you say?" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Fraser". Tuck says.

"Right you just stay in here until things calm down, I'll report to the Admiral". I say as I walk out of my room and head to the bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right so you are telling me that the General's ship has went off to hyperspace and we don't know where there are?". Sharpe says.

"Yes, but I have faith that the General will contact us as soon as she can for now we sit back and let the men relax it's been a stressful mission". I say.

"What happened in the hanger?"

"Um, Tuck and Rock were in a fight – Tuck is going through a tough time so I'm taking him away for a bit just to take his mind off it". I say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Patch, how is he?" I say as I approach Rock's bed.

"Well, he'll live. But whatever, happened between them I suggest that they stay far away from each other, General that's my medical opinion. Do you want my personal?" Patch says.

"Yes, Patch I want it". I say with a bit of dread coming though my voice.

"Whatever, Tuck is going through I suggest that he be removed from duty – Fraser I know he is your best friend, but what he done to Rock is not on, and Fraser, you know that". Patch says.

"Patch, he is going through a tough time right now and I completely agree that what he did to Rock was and is inexcusable. But he is my friend and I will look after – but Patch I will get both sides of this story". I say.

"Of course, sir". Patch says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I head down to the cells, I see 2 clones at her cell. I straight my uniform and check my hair, I walk with a purpose. As I reach her cell,

"Leave us". I say to the guards in a dark tone.

As the guards leave, I open the cell door. I step in to see Jane looking at me up and down.

"So, who was John fighting?" Jane says laughing.

"None of your concern, Jane. But I need to ask you something, what happened that made Tuck snap?" I ask, as I sit down opposite to her.

"Why? Is nobody telling you?". Jane smirks.

"Jane, I can easily turn you over to the Republic but if you give me this information you can go back to Frankie. Understand?" I say.

"Right, well I was standing…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jane's POV_

" _Captain, get the men position to repel the enemy! I'll be in the hanger". I scream as I start running towards the hanger._

" _Rodger, rodger"._

 _As I approach the hanger, I see Frankie – fighting. I quickly run up to him and peck him on the lips._

" _Do you know who is leading this?" I say as I crouch down dodging blaster fire._

" _Jane, it's not Fraser, it's Tuck and some clone, but something's wrong. Look!" Frankie says._

 _I look up, to see Tuck arguing with the clone. Tuck starts pushing him,_

" _I'M LEADING THIS ATTACK!" Tuck screams and punches the clone in the face._

 _I see that the troops have stopped shooting and they have gone over to Tuck._

" _Stop shooting!" I shout and the droids stop._

" _Frankie, I need to go over there, I've known Tuck since he was 5, so I need to go over there, and stop this. Plus, I need to tell Fraser" I say._

" _No, I'm not losing you! You don't know what Fraser will do". Frankie says as he takes my hand._

" _Frankie, he's my brother. I know him better than anyone". I say as I kiss him._

 _I quickly run up to the clone and run in between them, I manage to reach Tuck,_

" _Tuck stop it!" I shout as I push him off the clone._

" _Seize her!" Tuck screams down._

 _Before I know it, I'm on the ground with my hands behind my back._

" _Tuck, how long?" I hear Fraser's voice speak through the commlink._

 _Tuck looks at me and smirks,_

" _We are just heading back up the now" Tuck replies._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Normal POV:

"Right so they were fighting even during the battle?" I ask.

"Fraser, it was weird. Tuck just kept on shouting that he was leading the attack". Jane says.

I stand there with my hands on my hips, I'm staring at the wall,

"Jane, they want me to dismiss Tuck, but I can't I've known him for years – Jesus he's my best friend!". I say.

"What are you going to do?" Jane asks as she approaches me,

"I've said that he can come with me and just take his mind off whatever he is dealing with. but I can't leave him behind he is my best friend". I say as I sigh.

"Fraser, just watch him". Jane says.

"I will, Jane. Don't worry about that. Right I'll take you to a ship and get you on your way". I say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right do you have everything?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. Please, Fraser, please be careful with Tuck". Jane says as she hugs me. I'm stunned but I quickly hug her back.

"Um, stay safe. I'm you need me I'll be on Mandalore". I say quickly.

Jane nods and quickly boards a ship, and leaves Dauntless.

"What did you just do?!" I hear someone say, I turn around to see Tuck.

"I let her go, she didn't have any information that I needed. Plus, it's not your concern, what I do" I say.

"Do you know how many men I lost just to get her, and, and you just come in here and just destroy my chance of a promotion!" Tuck says with sheer anger.

"I suggest you calm down and think carefully what you are going to say next brother". I say.

"Well? What are you gonna say?" I say as I watch up to him.

"Nothing". Tuck says quietly.

"Good, now, I'm heading to Mandalore right now so if you want to come then you come if you don't then you don't". I say as I board the ship. Tuck is quick to follow behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Broadfoot, this is an unexpected pleasure, please do come in. I will inform the Duchess that you are here". A guard says.

I nod, I look at Tuck. He is looking around the hall,

"A lot of pictures of the Duchess don't you think?" Tuck says.

"No, I think there's enough". I say as I walk up towards him.

"General Broadfoot and Commander Tucker this is an unexpected pleasure – what brings you to Mandalore?" Satine says, as Amanda comes out of the room.

"We are here just to get away from the war". I say as I bow and kiss Satine's hand.

I see Amanda is hiding behind Satine, I smile at Satine.

"Of course General, we will prepare two rooms for the both of you. Amanda why are you hiding?" Satine says,

I quickly run behind Satine and grab Amanda,

"Well, where's my special girl?" I say as I spin her around.

Amanda just smiles and cuddies into me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Adam- "I start.

"Look, Fraser, I understand that you have just left but the Separatists have launched another attack on Alderaan. We have been called to go and help". Sharpe says.

"I understand, I'll leave immediately". I say as I turn off the holo.

"You are not leaving Fraser, you've just got here!". I hear Satine say.

"Satine, please, I've had one hell of a day". I say.

"What happened?" Satine says as she pecks me on the cheek.

I tell her about Tuck and Rock and about everything.

"Wow, um, at least it's over now, Fraser". Satine says as she cuddies into my chest.

"Satine, I need to go but, I may have some time for". I say as I move my hands to Satine's waist.

"Well, I know a few things we can do". Satine says smirking, as she sits on my lap.

"Mum, Dad?" Amanda walks in.

"Yeah kiddo?" I say as Satine gets off my lap and I walk towards her.

"I had a nightmare". Amanda said.

"A nightmare?" I say as I lift her up.

"Well, we need to stay together, tonight don't we?" I say as I turn and look at Satine.

Satine smiles, and takes Amanda off of me and we head into bed, I cuddle up next to Amanda and wrap my arms around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, General for the short time that you stayed it's been lovely having you". Satine says bowing.

"Thank you Duchess for your hospitality". I say as I bow my head and kiss her hand.

I turn and look at Amanda, I bow and give her a hug,

"And thank you, miss for the most amazing trip". I say as I give her a quick kiss on the forehead".

"Thank you, Ma'am, for this trip". Tuck says as he bows and kisses Satine's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, I'm sorry for short trip away". The Admiral says.

"It's fine, Admiral let's just get going". I say with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right so we will attack in two groups to help Senator Organa. Tuck you are with me, we will lead group one, and Sam will lead Group two due to Rock being out". I say.

"Yes, sir".

"Let's get going". I say.

"General, what Group am I in?"

"Rock, you shouldn't be up on your feet so soon". I say.

"General, I'm fine". He says.

"Right, you'll be in Group two helping Sam, but be careful". I say.

"I will, don't worry". Rock says.

I quick jump on the transport and we head down to the surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reach the ground, I quickly jump down and head to cover, I cover fire to help my men get to cover. I crouch down behind cover, Tuck comes up to me. He hands me a hand grenade, I pop the pin and throw it towards the enemy.

As the droids are struggling to regain their position, I tell my men to attack. We swiftly take down the droids and move closer to the Senator's location.

My men quickly find cover being undetected by the droids. We quickly take out the droids closest to us. I see that Rock and Sam have reached to location as well. We launch a full-scale attack on the location.

We quickly take out the droids outside the Senator's location, Sam, bursts into the location and starts taking out the droids on the inside. I quickly run in behind Sam's team and help them take out the rest of the droids – as more of my men come in the droids start to retreat. I tell my men to hold back, to save ammo.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tuck comes flying in shooting the droids.

"Tuck enough!" I shout.

"Why are you stopping?!" Tuck screams at me, still shooting droids.

I start walking towards him,

"Tuck enough!" I scream.

"They killed people, why are you stopping? Huh?"

"Tuck we are saving ammo, so I suggest you do the same". I say, as I yank his gun out of his hand.

"General Broadfoot?"

"Senator, I'm glad that you are safe". I say as I walk towards him,

 **BANG**

I fall to the ground holding my shoulder,

"Fraser!"

"Get me a medic!" I hear Tuck shout, as he comes running up to me,

"Fraser, look at me man your gonna be okay brother just hang in there!".

My vision starts to go blurry

"C'mon man stay with me, stay with me, where is this medic?!" Tuck screams.

Before I black out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander Tucker, what a surprise again". Satine says.

"Duchess, may I speak with you. It's personal". Tuck says.

"Of course, leave us". Satine says.

Satine's guards leave as well as her council,

"What happened?" Satine asks in shock.

"Um, we were clearly a building, and um, Fraser told us to stop and um, someone didn't clear the room properly and and and Fraser got shot. But, but he's in surgery so, um I just thought you should know". Tuck says as he holds onto his hat.

"Mum?" Amanda comes in,

"I'll be there in a minute sweetheart". Satine says not facing her,

As Amanda leaves the room,

"How am I supposed to tell my daughter that her father has been shot?" Satine says crying,

"Satine, you don't need to do it alone". Tuck says holding Satine's hand. Satine turns in and hugs Tuck crying.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

6 months later:

"I'm sorry but we have to make a decision". The doctor says.

"No, no I won't accept that. We give him a few more days". Rock says.

"He has lost a lot of blood, and doc doesn't that do something to the brain, I'm sure it does. And, and Fraser, would want this bed to go to a soldier who is in dire need of it" Tuck says.

"So, you don't think your commanding officer, Christ your best friend needs this bed to help him get better, and you want to turn off that machine that is KEEPING him ALIVE?!" Rock shouts.

"He, hasn't improved that's what the doctor said. When IS, he going to improve? Rock tell me".

"If you turn that machine off…. You've killed your best friend". Rock says as he walks out.

"Commander, I will give you time to think about it". The doctor says as he begins to walk out.

"Turn it off". Tuck says, as he looks at me.

"Sir? You do know what this means?" The doctor says.

"Yes, turn it off". Tuck says as he walks out.

With that the doctor turns off the machine.

"I'm sorry General".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satine?" Tuck shouts.

"I'm in the kitchen" Satine shouts back.

"Uncle John!" Amanda runs and bear hugs Tuck,

"Woah, hey there tiger! How was school?" Tuck asks.

"It was fine, today we just had history and all the boring subjects. But when is my dad coming home? Is he not coming home?"

"Amanda!" Satine shouts.

"But mum, he hasn't been here and, uncle John says that he wouldn't be back for some time – that he's went to sleep". Amanda says.

"Amanda go and do your homework". Satine says.

Amanda runs back into her room,

"Why did you tell her?! Tuck he isn't dead I spoke with the doctor and he said he's stable but not conscious". Satine says.

"We – the doctor turned off his machine today". Tuck says.

"What? - but you-"Satine breaks down, crying as she holds on to the kitchen countertop. Tuck runs over to catch her.

"Hey, I've got you" Tuck whispers.

After a few minutes Satine stands up, Tuck continues to hug her, next thing Tuck kisses Satine. Tuck lightly pushes Satine against the counter,

"No, what are you doing?! I've just lost my husband – YOUR best friend. Tuck go now"! Satine shouts.

"But, I thought that you and I?" Tuck states.

"US?! I'm married Tuck, to Fraser not you!" Satine shouts,

"But, I love you" Tuck says as he grabs Satine's hands,

"Tuck, that night was a mistake, I was vulnerable that night, we both were and that night should never had happened. It WILL NEVER happen again. You need to leave". Satine says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes, I see bright white lights, I slowly turn over to my side, I fall off a table.

"AH!" I grunt. I look around and I see dead bodies, everywhere.

I slowly get up, I try to make it to the door, but I keep on bashing into dead bodies,

"No, c'mon Fraser just walk in a straight line". I tell myself.

I finally, make it to the door, I open it and walk out to the corridor. I find the toilets and walk in, I look at myself in the mirror, I've got a brown full beard, my hair is all over the place, I'm in a hospital gown, which has been opened. I've got a bandage round my torso area, as well as my left shoulder. But thankfully, I've got grey boxer shorts on.

"Are you okay?" A man comes in.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"It's 2:50pm". The man says.

I walk out of the toilets, I make my way past the front desk.

"Excuse me where are you going? Stop!" The receptionist shouts.

But I start to walk as fast as I can. I burst through the hospital doors, I see clones being rushed into the hospital. Clones look at me weird, but I walk past them, and make my way to the Senate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Padme?" I say as I walk through her office door.

"Fraser?" Padme says slightly bushing.

I look down to see that I'm just in my boxers with my hospital gown. Padme walks over to me and touches my face.

"You're alive" Padme whispers.

"Yes" I whisper back,

"But Tuck said". Padme says.

"Said what?" I say, with eagerness.

"Fraser, Tuck said to myself and Satine that the doctor had turned off your machine, 3 months ago, Tuck said that you had died, and he would be here to help us in anyway. He was focused on Satine though, which was weird". Padme says.

I fall to the ground, Padme tries to catch me but she's too late. I flump to the floor, I bring my knees up to my face. As I clutch my side.

"Fraser, I don't know what to say. Tuck said that you had died, and with that we all died a bit inside". Padme says.

"I need to see her". I say as I get up,

"Fraser, calm down. You've just came out of a coma, you must be in shock. I will get you clothes". Padme says as she gestures to 3PO to get me clothes.

"Who's in charge of the 503rd?" I ask.

"Tuck is in charge now". Padme says as she doesn't look at me.

"Tuck? but Rock's my second". I say as I turn to Padme.

"Apparently, you said that you wanted him to be in charge as your dying wish". Padme says.

I slowly get up, still clutching my side, I stare at the wall and think.

"Fraser?"

"Mistress Padme, here are the clothes that you requested". 3PO comes in with the clothes.

"Thank you 3PO". Padme says.

"I need to see her Padme, she needs to know that I'm alive". I say as I get changed as quickly as I can.

"Fraser, wait. The Separatists have increased their attacks, and Tuck believed that he should go to Mandalore and look after the Duchess". Padme says.

"But Satine isn't in danger, Mandalore is neutral. Why?" I say.

"I don't know Fraser". Padme says.

"Let's just go". I say as I walk out of Padme's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are here to see the Duchess" Padme says to the guard.

The guard nods and motions us into the great hall. We stand there in silence. I see Amanda, she stops and looks at me, we stare to each other for a minute. Before she runs up and hugs me.

"I'm here baby. I'm here". I whisper.

"Uncle John, said that you weren't coming back! But you came back" Amanda cries.

"Shh, I know baby but I'm here, I'm alive" I whisper to her.

"Ma'am it's Senator Padme Amidala and General –"The guard starts.

"Fraser?"

I let Amanda go, and just stare at Satine, I walk up to her and hug her. We stay there for what feels like an eternity.

"Duchess, I have…. Fraser?" Tuck says.

I let go of Satine and walk up to Tuck,

"Thanks for looking after them". I say as I hug him.

"No, it's what you would have done too, so don't mention it". Tuck says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You, you told me he died! But somehow, he is alive! Can you answer that?! Hm?" Satine says.

"Look, I know this looks bad but, but Satine. We – I had to make a decision to see if that machine would be turned off or stay on". Tuck says, as he walks up to her.

"You told me, that, that the doctor turned it off! You lied to me, to what, to what? Tuck, to sleep with me?" Satine says as she backs away from Tuck.

"Fraser, didn't deserve you, still doesn't deserve you. Satine, our time together we have grown stronger than you and Fraser". Tuck says.

"Oh, my God, are you even listening to yourself?! He is your best friend, MY husband! And, and you walked in here thinking, thinking what? That I would jump into your arms?!" Satine screams.

"Satine, look at me. I'm still me. I'm still the man who helped you raise Amanda, we can leave here together the 3 of us". Tuck says.

"Are you hearing yourself?! Tuck I will never leave my husband for YOU! For anyone! So, I suggest that you leave and never come back. Because if you do, then I swear, I will kill you" Satine says with sheer anger.

"I can't leave, because I love you. And, and Satine I will fight for you and for Amanda". Tuck says as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you okay?" I say as I come up behind Satine, as I hug her waist.

"You're alive". Satine says as she kisses me.

"Yes, I know Tuck said". I say as she kisses me to stop me talking.

"I don't want to hear his name". Satine says as she starts to take off my top, once my top is off, Satine looks at my scars and my bandages.

Satine leads me to the bed and starts kissing me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, kiddo, who's that?" I say as I point over to a boy staring at Amanda.

"Dad, you are so embarrassing. He's just a boy in class". Amanda says.

"Just?" I say laughing.

"Dad!" Amanda says as she pushes me.

"He's coming over. Don't say anything" Amanda says.

As the boy comes over, I notice that he has got light brown short hair, with brown eyes.

"Hi, Amanda" The boy says.

"Hey Chris" Amanda says.

" _Hey Chris_ , I'm Fraser" I say.

"What's up dude, so Amanda we are having a party and you should come. It's tonight".

"Me? I woul-" Amanda starts.

"Yeah, no because it's a school night and Amanda is busy tonight anyway. So, you can go and take your party chat up line and try it somewhere else buddy". I say as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Fine, whatever". Chris says as he walks away to his group of friends.

"I can't believe you!" Amanda says as she walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we walk into Satine's apartment, I can hear Satine and someone shouting.

"Amanda, go into your room". I whisper to her.

"Dad, it's just mum and Tuck. They've been like this for a while". Amanda says.

" _But Satine, I love you!"_ I hear Tuck shout.

I walk into the room where they are. I smile at Tuck and Satine.

"I've just went and picked Amanda up from school. So how was your day?" I say as I peck Satine on the cheek and places my hands on her waist.

"Oh, you know the usual. Nothing every interesting". Satine says smiling.

"If you would excuse me, I've been called away to Umbara with the 503rd". Tuck says.

"I'll go with you, since I'm the General". I say with a smile.

"Of course, sir". Tuck says as he grits his teeth.

"Let me just say goodbye to my wife and my child". I say as I walk up to Satine and kiss her, then I go and find Amanda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rock!" I say as I run up and hug him.

"Fraser, I mean General, we thought you died. The Commander said so, with the doctor pulling your machine off". Rock says as he looks at Tuck.

"Well, somehow, I survived and here I am. Plus, I can't just leave my men". I say laughing as I walk up to the bridge.

"Did you?" Rock asks Tuck.

"Did I what?" Tuck asks.

"Did you turn off his machine and blame the doctor just to get his life?!" Rock says with anger.

"Haha, you think I would do that. That man right there is my BEST friend, I would die for him, Christ I would even kill for him – if it means keeping him alive". Tuck says.

"They are just words Tuck, just words. Why did you spend so much time on Mandalore? Huh, oh no, you did, didn't you?" Rock says.

"They aren't just words after he got shot, I went to the Separatist leader and I killed him with my bare hands, so that what I do to men I don't like! And as for Mandalore, I was comforting the Duchess, because she just lost her hus- her friend". Tuck says.

"We, ALL know that the General, sees the Duchess in a different light than just a friend – we've kept that quiet, because that's what we feel is best. But you, you see it as an opportunity to a, get his position and b, to try and get his family. That's not what a best friend does, Tuck". Rock says.

"I swear, if you tell him, then I will kill you". Tuck says as he pushes past Rock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, both our forces will be helping with the ground assault and the space assault". The Admiral says.

"Right, okay where are we attacking from?" I ask.

"Fraser, Tuck has already come up with a plan, but I need to ask you this – did you say he would now oversee the 503rd, as your dying breath?" The Admiral asks.

"Adam, I didn't say that, but don't worry. I'm working on something, if the men know that Tuck is leading it then I will take the second in command – but if things go out of hand then I will intervene". I say.

"Yes, please do. He has been acting weird since you were shot and when he said that you had died. Fraser, I think something's snapped inside of him". Adam says.

"I'm beginning to think that too". I say as I walk out of the bridge and down to the hanger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, so men here is the plan, is the gunships will drop us off and we will attack head on, we will meet up with the 501st and help them with their mission. Any questions?" Tuck says.

"Sir, will General Broadfoot be joining us for this battle?" A trooper asks.

"Yes, I will". I say as I walk towards them.

"However, this is still Commander Tucker's mission, I will be his second. However, if the Commander isn't up to the task then I will take over.". I say, with a smile.

As the men board the gunships, I pull Tuck aside,

"So, Tuck I've got a few things that I need to clear with you. First thing is that don't you EVER say that I wanted you as my next in command, because I didn't you lied! Don't worry I'll give you, your wee last blaze of glory but after this you will go back and be the commander understand?" I start.

"Ye-"

"I'm not finished, second, did you turn off my machine and blame the doctor? Oh yes, how could I forget this one silly me. If you want to screw MY wife – then mate you better make sure that I'm dead, because I swear to go if I found out any more. You just better prey that I don't find you because it won't be pretty" I say.

"Fraser, I did turn off your machine, but we needed it for the men, and I WILL stand by that decision until the day that I die. As for Satine, well mate let's just say that she was screaming my name whilst you were fighting for your life. You've got a good marriage Fraser really". Tuck says laughing as he walks away.

"General?" Rock says.

I am shaking with angry, "Yes, Rock?" I say as I turn to face him still shaking.

"We are leaving, sir" Rock says.

"Of course,". I say as I walk towards the gunship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General there is a lot of surface fire". Rock says to me.

"Don't worry sir, those guys don't have anything that we can't handle". Arrow says.

"Definitely". I say.

" _Commander, I'm turning off the light as our night vision is having a tough time with this weather"_ Sam says to us through the commlink.

" _No Sam you will keep your lights on until we are at the landing zone!"_ Tuck says.

" _Sam, it's General Broadfoot here. Turn them off if you need to but just get us as close as you can to the landing zone we will do the rest"_ I say as I turn off my commlink.

"Sir, Tuck isn't going to be happy that you overruled him on that decision". Rock says.

"Rock, there's no point in making the pilot's job harder than it already is". I say.

"Boys, time to LOCK AND LOAD!" Arrow says, as the men lock and load and get ready for the assault.

"General we are coming in too hot!" A clone says.

"Sam get the walkers on the ground now!" I shout, though my commlink.

" _No, I'm leading this battle not you!"_ I hear Tuck shout back.

" _We keep going until we are on top of them!"_ Tuck says.

I walk over to the back of the ship, and manual pull down the door.

"You ready?" I ask the clone sitting on the walker.

He just nods and jumps back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander I believe that the General has undermine your orders and launch his walkers, as well as serval other walkers". A clone comes up to Tuck,

"I know!" Tuck shouts as he pushes the clone off the ship to his death.

"Anybody else want to tell me anything?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look down to see the walkers are making good progress.

"Good work boys!" I shout.

" _Sam, just drop us off here and help with the space battle, they are going to need pilots like you"_ I say.

" _Yes sir, good luck"_ Sam says as he lowers the gunship and my men and I jump off and come out firing at the enemy.

I hit the gunship twice and Sam flies away.

"So, glad you could join us sir" A clone with blue armour comes up to me.

"You know me, Hardcase, I would rather be out here than sitting in a grave". I say as I pat his shoulder.

"Right men, you know your orders, let's do this". I say as my men start running to the enemy.

As we make our way up hill,

"Remember guys the enemy could have this place crawling with traps so stay sharp!" I say.

"But sir, I can't even see the enemy!" A shiny says to me.

"That's why they are called the shadow people, Tup!" Hardcase shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir we need to land, now!" The clone pilot says to Tuck.

"No, we aren't at the landing zone yet!" Tuck says.

"No, sir. You are landing now!" The clone says as he lowers the gunship and the clones start to get out of the gunship.

Tuck jumps out and starts hitting the gunship, with sheer anger.

"Something wrong, Commander?" Anakin Skywalker says.

"No, nothing General". Tuck says back.

"Right well, I may suggest that you start firing at the enemy and helping us win this battle" Anakin says as he runs again to repel the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry it's just a vine"

As the vines start to move and grab hold of some troopers I turn and see that it's got Hardcase and some other troopers. I start firing at the thing's head I think it is.

"Hardcase shoot it!" I say.

But the vine realises Hardcase and eat another clone.

"That's not right!" Hardcase shouts as he opens fire at the vine.

Thankfully, a trooper throws a grenade and kills the beast.

I laugh, "Oh man, Hardcase if you wanted a girl to kiss you, you should just ask for one and not ask a vine". I say laughing.

"Very funny sir". Hardcase says.

I walk over to the trooper, who throw the grenade.

"Nice work trooper. I'm Fraser" I say as I hold out my hand to help him up.

"Thank you, sir, Arc Trooper Fives". Fives says as he accepts my hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We head up the hill and see the clones are just clearing the area.

"Hm, nice work". I say.

"General Broadfoot, you have my thanks for your support" Anakin comes up to me.

"No, my pleasure sir". I say with a smile.

"However, I did expect you to be in a grave right now but somehow you are here". Anakin says.

"Well, no time like the present". I say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Broadfoot, you have been called to Mandalore" A trooper comes up to me.

"What?! No I can't just leave my men" I say

"Trooper, I've got it" Rock says.

"Senator Amidala has asked for you. She wishes you to attend a political meeting with the Seps as her escort". Rock says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Sir, just get on the ship. Don't worry about us we will be fine here – plus you'll be back before you know it" Rock says as he pushes me onto the ship.

"But-" I start as the ship's doors close on me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Senator, what an unexpected pleasure!" I say as I reach for Padme's hand and peck it.

"The pleasure is mine General. I thought that in your condition you may wish to be somewhere that isn't trying to kill you". Padme says.

I smile as I head to Padme's ship.

"Fraser, these are the first ever peace talks that we have had with the Separatists. This could end the war. So, they need to go right". Padme says, as she paces the ship.

"And they will, they have you in them. It's like a chess game Padme, you're good at chess. Well, you always bet me". I say with a laugh as I cough and hold my side.

"Are you okay?" Padme rushes to my side. I nod, and I start to breathe normally again.

"Senator, we are approaching Mandalore". The pilot says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme and I step out onto the platform, I'm in my dress uniform with my cap on. We meet up with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

"Senators, pleasure". I say as I bow my head.

"General, the pleasure is all ours. I hope Padme briefed you on the situation. Commander Tano will join us shortly" Bail says.

"Yes, she has". I say with a smile, as a shooting pain comes across my side. I grunt as I clutch my side.

"Is everything alright General?" Says Mon Motham.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just a wee bit sore". I say with a smile.

"Senators, General". Commander Tano comes over.

"Ahsoka! Welcome!" Padme says as she rushes up and hugs Ahsoka.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this way please". A guard says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand beside Padme as she sits down. Then the Separatists senators make their way in, I look up to see Jane and Frankie walk in. I shake my head, as I take my cap off and hold it in my hand.

"General, I'm afraid you must leave your weapons out of this meeting" A guard goes up to Frankie.

"But-" Frankie starts.

"General, these are peace negotiations if you don't want peace then leave these negotiations". Satine says.

"Of course, Duchess. Anything for you" Frankie smiles at me.

As the senators take their seats, I'm standing across from Jane – who looks at me with hope.

"Let these negotiations begin". Satine says, as she sits on her throne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Republic recognises the tragedy of war. However, we cannot change what has happened". Padme says.

"Say it out loud before this gathering! As slaves of Chancellor Palpatine you regard the Separatist state legitimate without reservation". Voe says.

"I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists!" A boy roughly around the same age as Ahoska comes in.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Padme.

"That's Lux Bonteri". Padme whispers back to me.

"Again, who is that?" I whisper again.

"Padme, you didn't tell me that Lux Bonteri would be here". Ahoska whispers to Padme,

"I didn't know".

As Lux reaches the podium, he bows to Satine,

"I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri. A loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend. It's come to my attention that my mother was murdered in cold blood by Count Dooku himself!" Lux says.

"That is a LIE! Remove this traitor immediately". The middle Separatists stands up.

Jane ushers her guards to remove him, Ahoska and I try to help him, but Padme pulls us back.

"Stop this!" Satine says as she stands up.

"With all due respect, we would deal with this matter ourselves". Voe, says as Jane removes Lux from the meeting.

"We can't just let them take him, he'll be kiled". Ahoska whispers to me and Padme.

"Go and get him, but be discreet you two". Padme says to us.

I clear my throat,

"Excuse me, Senators, Duchess. I'm not feeling too well". I say as I wink at Ahoska. Ahoska nods her head,

"Oh no! General, let me help you!" Ahsoka says as she dramatically says and takes my arm and walks me out of the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get to the prison and see that Lux has been handed over to the droids.

"Ahsoka, you go and get Lux. I'll keep them distracted". I say.

"Right, I'll let you know when I've got him". Ahsoka says.

"Take him to Padme's ship". I say as I put my cap on and walk back to the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I take it you are feeling better General?" Voe asks.

"Yes, Ma'am I just needed some fresh air". I say with a smile as I resume my position beside Padme, Jane comes in after me, and she stands across from me.

"General MacGregor, how do you feel this war has affected you?" Voe says.

"Well, if you want my opinion. I believe that we should continue this war as the Republic will continue to trample on our rights – we must win this war to show the Republic that the Separatists are greater than the Republic".

"Frankie!" Jane says.

"What Jane, you know I'm right! He knows that I'm right" As Frankie points to me.

"We all know that the Republic's Generals are brutes let's be honest" Frankie says.

"Thank you, General" Voe says.

Jane looks at me,

"Fraser don't!" Jane says.

"Do you know this man?" Voe asks Jane.

I laugh and look at Jane,

"Yes, I knew him". Jane says.

"And, she chose my over you, Fraser! She always will!" Frankie says.

I turn and face Frankie,

"I will beat you like a barricade drum!" I say.

"You couldn't even if you tried". Frankie says.

"Frankie, dear. Do you remember that time in camp? When I bet you up? Do you remember?" I say.

"Yes, but I'm stronger now. Plus, I have the backing of some people that you don't" Frankie smiles and looks at Jane.

"See that uniform, is it too tight for you? Cause, it's cutting off the circulation to your brain – you need to get a bigger size. Maybe XL?" I say.

"Enough! Frankie walk away, Fraser walk away! These are peace talks". Jane says as she pushes me out of the meeting.

"Boom, boom, boom. What's that noise it's just Frankie's head against my fist!" I shout.

"I'm to kill you!" Frankie shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?" Jane turns to me.

"Wait" I start.

"You decide that now is the time that you want to speak to him! In peace talks and you go and slat him? He is my husband!"

"I'm your brother, for Christ sake! Jane! Remember you made that choice to choose him over me!" I say.

"You will go out there, and you will not speak to him or even look at him. Understand?" Jane says.

I walk away from her and open the door,

"Understand?!" Jane says a little louder.

I nod my head and walk back and stand beside Padme.

"Senators, forgive me. I acted out of order – please accept my humble apologizes". I say.

The Separatists senators glare at me,

"It's alright General – tensions are running high". Bail says as he smiles at me.

Frankie comes into the room, holding Jane's hand, I glance over and he notices this and kisses Jane.

"I just love you! I'm glad that you chose me" Frankie says looking at me.

" _General MacGregor, the prisoner is escaping!"_

"What do you mean escaping?" Frankie says a little too loudly.

"General!" Voe says.

" _The prisoner is escaping with a girl"._

"Where is she going Fraser?" Frankie turns to me, I fix my eyes on Jane.

"Generals, these are peace talks. Please if you have an issue take it outside. We are trying to bring peace to the Galaxy". Satine says.

"Yes, Duchess we are. Forgive my loss of blood to his brain friend. He's quite slow due to the tight uniform". I say, Padme giggles.

"Fraser, where is your Jedi friend?!" Frankie says as he walks towards me.

"Oh, you are right she isn't here – must have got bored of looking at your face". I say with a smile.

"You are quite the General know aren't you Fraser".

"What? - Sarah?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes, in the flesh". Sarah says as she walks towards me.

"The Republic has just freed the prisoner Lux Bonteri. Senators, so I suggest we leave this meeting as the Republic clearly don't want to talk peace". Sarah says as she reaches me.

"No, look I can explain this. We believe that Lux Bonteri, er, will be dealt with by the Jedi as he stole um, something from them". I say as Sarah brushes past me.

"You never wanted these talks did you?!" Voe says.

"No, please let's all just calm down!" Padme says.

"No, we are leaving". The middle Separatist says.

Sarah comes up to me,

"You've been working out. You look buff. Fraser, we should have drinks so time". Sarah says as she puts a hand on my waist.

"General Broadfoot?" I hear Satine's voice.

"Um, yes Duchess?" I say as I quickly walk away from Sarah.

"Republic dogs!" I hear Voe says.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. You were asking General MacGregor about the war. Here is my opinion on it, it destroys families. I know this first hand. The commander is my sister, and the General is my brother in law. Finally, General John Broadfoot is my father. I hope you are satisfied that the war has continued". I say.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hi guys – I hope you like this chapter. If you could be so kind and give it a wee review. To help me out and point out any wee mistakes would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again, for reading this chapter!**


End file.
